Lost memories
by Saiyura
Summary: He forgot everything, yet his dreams tell him bits of what he was and know, his other self wants control, can the fox and him win or will the memories change who he has become? REVISING (on hold)
1. waking up

Hope you enjoy. I do not own naruto. (fix and revised July 13, 2009)

* * *

His head pounded inside his skull, the pain was nauseating, causing him to squint his eyes pain before he opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. His mind was fogged up from whatever he had been doing the prior night to cause him such a feeling of disgust and horrible throbbing that he knew would not subside for another half hour if he was lucky. He noticed that his body ached, more than just a simple run or jog, but a full of clash of the titans and more then fighting a god, but in a way, it felt normal for him.

He felt sick, but for some reason he also felt fine.

_Kyuu what happened to us?_

**_I don't know, kit, I serious don't know..._**

His mind had barely registered that he was in the hospital as he lifted his head... Only, he wasn't lifting his head?

"About time you're awake." he turned his head slightly trying to look at the person who had spoken to him.

"Who are you?" his voice was strained, tired, hurting, yet it didn't sound right... wait, his voice was... was that of a child's?

"It's me, Iruka." Iruka... It sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had heard that name before. "You had an accident during training, you slipped off the branch and landed on the ground head first, I got you here as fast as I could, Naruto… I am so sorry."

"It's okay." his mind was pitted with holes that he couldn't find answers to, as if the holes were chunks of meat ripped out of his brain furiously to hide truth of something… something that made him want to cry…, but what scared him more was that the chunks were everything but his training as a ninja and the jutsu's that he sweated and bleed to learn. "How long..." his voice still sounded foreign to him, as if it was too innocent and naïve to what he really was deep down.

"Three days." Iruka said, leaning forward, and relief clearly showing threw his eyes and the relaxing muscles, if only slightly that he caught onto. "They said you might have amnesia?" Iruka looked at him with some fear taking over his expression; he could feel that Iruka was important to him deeply, but he didn't know how important he was to his heart.

"Thanks, Iruka san." Iruka's face turned grim as his eyes swelled slightly with tears, yet the face was paler then when he had woken up. This was not what Iruka wanted, he feared that it was right, only hoping, wishing, it was wrong.

"They said you could be released," Iruka said, taking deep calming breaths "after you woke up. So..." he nodded as Iruka set his clothes on the edge of the bed. Wait, did his clothes always look so small and so orange?

* * *

Iruka left the room silently. He was sad that Naruto didn't recognize him. Then there was the fact that the Genin Graduation, where Naruto would be taking his third and hopefully final, tests. His fear rose, spiking higher, yet he knew he had to trust the boy, then when he learned that Naruto had failed two prior test the years before.

"Hurry up and remember Naruto, please just remember and be you're self again." _And pass this test so you can become that wonderful dream of yours: Hokage._

* * *

He felt drained of any stamina he might have had before he hit his head on that stupid tree during practice. Turning to look for a mirror, for he wanted to access the damage that these clothes and the bump on his head bandaged so poorly that it had draped over his left eye from simply standing up, did he spot something sitting on the table near his bed. A card, home made from the rough edges and the dripping glue, a name in bright orange over the sky blue color of the card: _Naruto, get well soon._

_Is that my name kyuu?_

**_I believe so kit. I can't remember much of anything before we woke up._**

_Oh, I'll ask Iruka san then, he should know, he seemed like he knew me at least.._

**_Yeah. That would be good, now I need to sleep. I'm tired exhausted._**

_Of course you can Kyuu._

As he glanced down at his clothes did he sigh, he didn't like them, they weren't suited for a ninja at all, unless he wanted to be gutted if he took a step outside, then sure, he'd be fine with them. Ah, he had sarcasm that made up for… well, for the moment, his lack of surprise and proper ninja stealth.

Slowly opening the door did he spot Iruka looking at the ceiling deep in thought, probably about him, if he judged his worried state and the constant muttering of 'hope he's fine' and 'maybe I should see what is taking so long'. "Iruka san," He watched as the man jumped back, his hand going to the kunai at his side, reminder, never scare Iruka, it might be the last thing he did. "is my name 'Naruto'?" Iruka looked shocked, staring at him before grinning slightly.

"Yes, it is." his eyes lit up a little. "I'll take you to your apartment. You probably can't remember where it is, am I right?" Naruto nodded, at least he found out about his name, now to figure out how old he was, and more importantly, where he was. Never forget that, it was important.

* * *

Iruka had walked Naruto to his apartment. To Naruto it had looked out of place, as if it wasn't right and it didn't match what he lived with for the last few years of his life. He could tell that this place though, with a mark of orange on the door, was his though. It smelt like him, of the fox, and of… ramen.

They paused outside the door, Iruka reaching into his pocket for the spare key that he had, because Naruto always seemed to lose his when he went out to get food or other things to live off of.

"Where am I? How old am I? Do I have parents? Am I still going to the academy?" Iruka jumped as Naruto's voice, a tone bland and yet curious at the same time, a threatening hint to it if he didn't respond. A tremor went down his spine before he felt a spark of pride hit his gut and over power his fear. Naruto, for the first time, had asked questions in an order that was from importances. For him, that was worth the boys graduation more then what he dreaded the school administrations would pick.

"You're in Konoha, your 12, you're an orphan, and yes, I am your teacher at the academy, the genin test is two days." Naruto nodded, glade that Iruka had answered his questions with answers that appealed to Naruto's knowledge of the places. And it would make sense to why he felt and looked like a kid, for twelve was one or a genin if he graduated. Yet, it started to nag at him that he had no parents and he lived in a somewhat run downed, and destroyed apartment.

"Iruka...sensei... Why don't I have parents? Is it because of the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago?" Iruka, once again, was shocked. He turned, key in the door barely turned, to look at his student and almost his own brother or son.

Was Naruto always this smart, or, did he hide t because of the villagers? Or maybe the bump made him smart and not such a pain and a perverted vandal. He liked that answer before he responded.

"Yes, because the Kyuubi killed your parents while they defended the village."

"Kyuu never told me why he did it before; I wonder if he'll tell me now." Naruto whispered this to himself so Iruka couldn't hear. "Thank you." with that he walked into his apartment, he had a lot of things to go over, and he only had two days to become a genin... _de 'javu_.

* * *

By the next morning Naruto had issued a plan, one that would help him learn and get better to 'hide' his hurt and incapable form. He had to learn the lay out of the village, the history, and see if he can get some form of work out.

His body performed the technique he would need from pure muscle memory. In seconds there were five others looking at him, all looking like him from head to toe.

"I like this technique." He said smirking at the others who nodded their heads. With that he listed off what he wanted them to do.

The first would shop for clothing that consisted of no orange and appropriate for a ninja he was going to become. The second would digest the knowledge in the library to learn of this village, and if he finished to learn of the other nations. He had to be prepared just in case something happened to him in another village. The third was set out to learn the positions of Taijutsu, so that later when he had time he could try to get them memorized not only in his mind but his muscles. The fourth would work on finding out any jutsu's that it liked, though he noticed that would require breaking an entering into any jutsu store. He gave permission and asked the fox to help the clone, who greedily and happily said he would if it gave him something to do. The fifth, well, he looked around the building and laughed.

"Could I clean this dump up?" it had asked, trying hard to hide his disgust and humor at their living situation.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a laugh. "Knock yourself out mini clone."

* * *

read and review please(Beta please PLEASE!!!)


	2. Sasuke morning jog

Updated on july 13, 2009

* * *

It had taken Naruto half an hour to get to his school, then another fifteen to get to his class, and one minutes to sit down in an empty spot near a emo looking kid with a fan sowed on the back of hs shirt with his collar hiding face. In that second he felt heated glares and a tingling in his spine, and a quick 'get the heck out of the seat' from hi gut. Yet his face still showed evident confusion as he looked over the class. Why was everyone, well the girls at least, giving him murderous looks?

"Wonder what I did wrong." Naruto asked himself, though the black/blue haired emo snorted at him, as if what he said was really funny.

"Naruto, that's my spot!" a pink haired girl shouted, walking up to him while clenching her fist with a look of pure hell, well hell for him he thought.

"Sorry." Naruto weakly said before jumping out of the seat, sweat dropped as he walked briskly to the back, where the second empty seat was. Only, it was by a girl who was looking at him with a red faced blush spreading faster at each step he took.

Sitting down at his NEW seat, did he look over at the still blushing, and glancing his way, white eyed black short haired girl who kept trying to get the curoage to say something to him. With a sigh he held out his hand, trying to say 'hi'. Only to have her jump a little and look around the room before looking at the front, trying to ignore him with a face that said 'I'm about to pass out, please don't catch me or I'll blush harder'.

With a short laugh, more like a snort, he turned to look at the pinkette and sigh before talking to his companion for life.

_Kyuu, I think she kicked me out of that seat because of the emo dude._

**_It would seem like it, kit. _**They watched as the boy struggled with keeping her and a blonde haired girl off of him

A few minutes passed, with Naruto dosing off and talking – or playing shogi- with the fox, until Iruka came into the room. A smile on his face as he scanned the students and landing on him.

"Everyone, graduation is in a few days. So because of that we're going to review the bunshin jutsu. Everyone line up." Iruka said in a stern, yet relieved voice.

As they all crowed into a line in the front of the room, Naruto looked at them all, trying to see if he could remember them more, or for any reason what else, what jutsu they were reviewing and if he knew it at all.

"Good job, Sasuke." Naruto looked at the front to see the emo walking back to his seat with a smirk on his face, as if saying 'what else do you expect form me'. Then he watched as the pink haired girl went next. "Good, Sakura." It was then that he realized that they were doing the regular bunshin jutsu. "Naruto it's your turn." Naruto slowly came to the front; his mind was pondering, he had a feeling that he hated this jutsu and that he would rather do the more 'complicated' one: what to do.

**_You should hurry and transformed into three bunshin and the regular, don't give anything away kit._**

Naruto moved his hands into the seal to create three replicas of him. The ones that were only mirages, not real living clones that he had realized he liked this morning, now he knew why, these ones sucked eggs!

"Bunshin." his voice was calm yet to him it sounded agitated, which was making Iruka worry more. Soon a puff of smoke appeared where the orange clad ninja stood until before Iruka stood three clones, each one looking at the class bored yet smiling away with a sort of mischief.

"Am I done?" The clone closer to Iruka said. "I am SOOO bored." Another one, closer to the line of waiting academies said, trying to stifle a yawn. "We should go out and eat something, I feel like I could eat a buffalo." This one was leaning on one of the desks before looking at the Iruka, smirking the way only a true genius and one who loves surprises does. "No, let's train!" They all shouted at the same time before in a flicker they all vanished, leaving a gapping room with students stuttering and gasping for air.

The dead last had not only made one bunshin, but two others. Not only that, they talked. Everyone's face went blank as he asked a question to their instructor

"Does that work?" Iruka nodded before Naruto went off to his seat, soon drifting off into a light snooze, where the Kyuubi was praising him for the pure humor of his prank. Or, as the class thought it was one.

Class was over as the last student finished the exam, practice, before Naruto picked up all his things and heading towards the front door to leave. He was stopped as he got several glares, and one itch on his neck from one particular glare from the emo, before he walked up to Iruka.

"Naruto, would you like some ramen?" Naruto looked up at his teacher; it was at that time that his stomach growled.

"Sure, Iruka san. I would love some." he smiled slightly, but his smile was one of curiosity. Why would his teacher ask him to eat Ramen with him, and why Ramen?

They had sat at the sitting for a while with Naruto on his tenth bowl when Iruka turned to him and said, "I'm real proud of you for doing a perfect Bunshin jutsu."

Naruto nodded smiling at him; he didn't understand the reason as to why he was being complemented for doing what he was told to do. He was a shinobi, he had to follow the rules, yet a nagging feeling told him 'screw shinobi rules, screw Konoha'. It bothered him, was he going to go Nuke soon or was he getting rebellious?

"Iruka, why would you complement me when I was just followed your orders?" he looked at him with curiosity. Shinobi had to follow orders, they had to be strong, and they had to know what to do or who was higher in the chain of command to follow. After all, The Hokage kind of followed the council. The Jounin's followed him, special Jounin's, Chuunin special, Chuunin, genin top class or just plain genin and then Academy students who were at the bottom. "Isn't a ninja to follow the higher shinobi's words?" Iruka frowned, this was not Naruto. This was something like in the old days, it bothered him and he didn't want someone to take advantage of it.

So, he said simply; "Yes it is good to listen to someone who is higher up then you, but you must know that if the orders are something that will hurt your team or innocents, then you don't have to follow the chain of command."

"Then, does that mean I made a mistake?" Iruka frowned at Naruto's, but he shook his head telling the boy he didn't do anything wrong with what he did. "Then I will try to do what the shinobi thing is to do."

"And what is that?" Iruka asked.

"Look underneath the underneath." Iruka nodded laughing a little at that, but he knew how hard it was to do that, hoping the boy would be better at seeing things and interpreting them correctly. Yeah, he hoped it worked.

As Naruto finished his last bowl of ramen did he look at Iruka who quickly paid for it, patting his head and walking towards the academy. With that he headed toward the open area that seemed to draw him.

A training ground.

As Naruto sat atop a tree in the training fields did his hands shake violently as he grabbed a kunai at his side. It had been nearly four hours since he had arrived here and started doing anything to get stronger.

**_You should rest, your tiring out fast._**

_I know. I can't have that Kyuu. If my stamina is pathetic, I need to increase it._

The demon nodded in its cage. It knew that Naruto had a lot of work to get stronger, and they had to work on so much to make some of those jutsu's he knew to work. That would require a lot of energy and stamina, not only that but Chakra control.

**_I might be able to help with that._**

Naruto smiled as he heard what the Kyuubi had in plan. It would work for all three of the area's he needed to work on.

Running while having the Kyuubi constantly adding weight and the weight would be supported by his chakra, so the longer he ran, the more he would be able to control his chakra, for, if he didn't he would be crushed by the weight the Kyuubi wanted to get to before the end of the next day.

Ah, a sadistic fox who loved to make all men, or at least Naruto, tired with the weight of the Kyuubi's OWN Chakra mass.

Nice training, huh.

The next day, nearly two and a half hours before school started Sasuke Uchiha walked at a leisurely pace before he spotted the deck where he sat when he was younger. Where he used to train. Where … shaking his head he turned to look back at the road only to stop in his tracks as he saw Naruto Uzumaki wearing a white shirt soaked with sweat running, more like a jog, towards him. His shorts, blue, where also soaked and clinging to his legs like his shirt was.

The boy was exhausted and he was panting like he had been running for a good amount of time, which even Sasuke felt was ridiculous. Yet, the blond had yet to notice him. Still Sasuke felt anger well inside of him.

"Dope, what are you doing?" Sasuke walked briskly over to block Naruto's way. Naruto looked up at him, of course not knowing that he is the 'dope' that the black haired kid is talking about, keeps the pace he is running/jogging. "Oi, dope! I'm talking-" If nothing Naruto increased his speed as he began to run at the Uchiha Heir. Sasuke quickly took a stance to defend himself and keep his balance from the oncoming collision. Then, in a second after he had done this, he saw nothing in front of him. Turning around him he saw the retreating form of the boy.

"Sorry, but I have to run one more lap around Konoha before school starts!" Naruto shouted in a ragged pant as he continued to run his speed increasing to match the time limit that was on the blonde.

Sasuke stood shocked before he started walking back to school. The dope jumped over him with out his realizing it. Could he have gotten stronger than him without realizing it? Impossible, then that would make him number one rookie of their year… or was the blonde showing his true colors finally? Impossible again, the blond only had one color: Annoying everyone.

With that thought he paused, could the blonde not be the dope he knew for the last few years?

"Then... Who..." Sasuke decided to shrug it off until he saw the dope again. It would not be the problem that would make him learn that Naruto was indeed not Naruto he knew, but the cool calculating Naruto who was created by lack of memories or memories he had not dreamt yet.

After the last lap around Konoha Naruto reached his home to make a few more Kage's to finish up the work that was not done yesterday, but at least he knew that Iruka had been fooled by the Genjutsu his cone put up on the house to hide the renovations he was making.

He'd keep them up for a few more days before he told anyone that he renovated that crappy place. Oh, and not only that, but he found enough money in the floor boards that made him rich, that would come in handy later on.

"Well, we got a lot done yesterday, if I remember right, right?" All the clones nodded. "Then we shall finish what we didn't do, so I want your very best, got it!" they all nodded again. " I want you all to stay away from human contact." they all nodded, getting slightly annoyed, again."Since I have to go to school I hope you all appreciate that you get it easy, but if you're done with your task allow the others to absorb it, I also want to know that we got what we originally set out to do." He looked over the bunshin.

With that he left the bunshin to look around the place, sighing, and rushing off to complete their task. The original was a total slave driver, so that meant they had to do it right, because they were also him. Nice flaw in the design of this jutsu, huh.

As Naruto reached the front doors to the academy he felt his exhaustion hit him from his four hour run, but other than that he felt happy. He slowly walked into the front doors. His smile fell off his face as he proceeded to his class room. He felt a little bit uneasy, as if something was wrong and that he had missed something. Maybe he just was early for once.

As he walked closer to his room he noticed it was open, peeping in he saw Mizuki, Iruka's friend, looking at him with a small smile before looking back to the clip board in his hands.

"Where is Iruka?" his voice was calm as he spoke, but he felt nervous going into the room with this man. He just didn't trust him, he didn't trust the village much either.

The man slowly looked over at him again before saying, "He's talking to the other teachers about the test today." Naruto nodded the graduation from student to genin.

"Is it ok if I sit down then?" He nodded, but hesitantly, should he? Mizuki nodded towards him. "Thank you"

Naruto dosed off for a few minutes until the class had come, making him jump as Hinata took her seat next to him, gently nudging him awake so he wouldn't get in trouble.


	3. the test Taijuu kage bunshin!

Hello! I hope you enjoy my work. I really loved doing this one. A spur of the moment from reading all of your fanfic's.

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters, but I worship them.

Also, Mizuki sensei is good.

* * *

Naruto glanced around at the room, his mind more focused on what his clones were doing, and the fact that he hadn't worn the new clothes that he got the previous day. As he looked next to him did he notice that the girl was flushing bright red. 

"Is everything alright?" he fully turned to look at her, making her turn a deeper red.

" I-I'm fine N-Naruto kun." she said looking down at the ground.

"Ok." he shrugged it off, maybe he was paranoid because of this test. He really didn't know.

* * *

It had been at least thrity minutes since the test began, and he was dead last. 

Kyuubi: you need to relax kit, your stressing up.

Naruto: I know that kyuu. I can't help it.

Kyuubi: Fine, just don't mess up.

Naruto sighed again, he was still tired from the running this morning, also, he was getting the feeling that someone was watching him. Slowly he shrugged it off, he wouldn't bother with this now, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

* * *

After a few minutes of Mizuki calling out names did his come up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your up next." Naruto looked up to see Mizuki call his name. Slowly he walked to the door, but he felt anxious. His head span with uneasy thoughts.

As he saw who sat at the table did he notice something was off, two of the teachers glared at him with loath and hatred that made him shiver, Iruka, who also sat with them, seemed sad and almost agitated.

"Start with the bunshin." the one on the left said.

Nodding did he form the hand seals and softly say, "Bunshin no jutsu." there on either side stood a copy of him, only they both looked annoyed.

"Next henge." Naruto nodded again as the middle on spoke. Perfoming the henge, he turned all three of them into replica's of the teachers.

"Good, you may go." Iruka said as he grabbed one of the head bands.

"Iruka, your to soft on him." The one at the end said.

"Yeah, why not give him something harder." the middle said with a snicker.

"Fine, I will do something harder." they all turned to stare at Naruto, his voice was impassive, cold with no emotion. "What is it that you have in mind?"

A smirk crossed their faces as they looked at Naruto, "Kage Bunshin." Iruka jumped up, his face now enraged.

"He can't do those! Only elite Jounin's can!" Iruka's voice shook with rage, his face red from the blood that flew to his head.

"Could you show me the symble for it and how much chakra I am to use?" again they all turned to face Naruto, shock at the request.

"This one, use three times more then the bunshin." Naruto nodded.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." all three faces paled at what they saw infront of them.

"I hate your kind sensei." there stood three clones of Naruto, each looked as if they wished to kill the two instructors. "Picking on me because of something I am not?" "Or do you dislike me because I am born on the day of the kyuubi attack?" "Death is something that one can bring." "While others cower from its embrace." All three paled as they watched each of the clones talk in perfect rythem to each other. "Or, could it be, you blame me for those people who died? Could it be the mighty Konoha is ashamed of how weak they were against a demon of his...standard?" all three clones walked up, all three reached out and slamed their hands on the table. "Or could it be, you fear I am that demon reincanated?" a feral looked crossed his face as he stepped back, allowing the three clones to poof away.

"Naruto..." Iruka's voice shook with uneasiness, he didn't recongize this person in front of him.

"Take it!" both of the Chuunin said as they threw the head band at him, their face pale. What Naruto said had made them shiver, for they feared what the boy said about one bring about death.

* * *

Wow, I really like this one! Well, tell me how you like it. I won't be on much due to school, but I will try to update as soon as possible, that goes for my other stories. - 


	4. midnight complex

**Well, my new chapter is of the new teams. I think you shall like it. Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

Naruto walked out of the room, holding his headband in his hands and passing his class, each of them staring dumb stuck at him. 

"How the heck did the dead last pass?" they all whispered staring at him with utter horror on their faces.

Sasuke, though, only glared at him. His mind slowly remembering this mornings confrontation with the Blondie.

"Yahoo! Now we all pass!" Kiba shouted as he launched him self out the door. Everyone soon followed, forgetting about Naruto and his miracle pass.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked toward the training grounds. He felt tired, yet he also felt paranoid. As if he did something he knew he shouldn't have done.

"I shouldn't worry. Nothing is wrong." He took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves.

"Oi, dope." slowly turning around did Naruto see the same black haired boy from this morning. "First you don't respond to me when I call your name, but now you some how become a ninja that easily, I can't believe that." Naruto, slightly confused at being called 'dope', looked him over slowly.

"Sorry, I thought my name was 'Naruto'..." he stopped, looking down at the ground, could it be that 'dope' was his nickname or something else.

"Are you that stupid that you can't even remember that!" a small smirk crossed Sasuke's lips at that.

"No, to tell you the truth, I can't remember much of anything." Sasuke's smirk widened, Naruto could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"So its true, Uzumaki Naruto is a moron after all." Naruto felt angry as Sasuke said these words, yet he couldn't understand why.

"Um, I think its called amnesia." this made Sasuke grow slightly pink from forcing himself not to laugh.

"Fine, what ever." slowly his face became it normal albino color. (ooc. He's that pale, wow.) Slowly he turned and left, realizing that he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Naruto had stood at the training grounds for close to an hour. He didn't know why he felt like showing off in front of that boy. He felt, in more perfect words, pissed off that he had restrained himself. 

"Great, more clouds that cover my past." his stomach growled, making his knee's suddenly shake with such violence. "I guess I should get something, huh." with that he followed his nose to Ichiraku's Raman.

"Ah, Naruto. How are you?" the old man said behind the counter.

"Um, good." Naruto looked up to see that the old man was looking at him intensely.

"I couldn't believe my ears to hear that you had amnesia, but now that you're standing here, I sure can say it's true." Naruto nodded dumbfounded as he sat on the stool. Apparently he also knew this person, along side Iruka.

"Could I have a Miso Raman?" the owner nodded, slowly getting the bowl ready and giving it to him.

"This one's on the house." Naruto nodded, slightly growing red at remembering he didn't have his wallet with him.

"Thanks old man." the older man smiled at this.

* * *

Naruto sighed, he had only eaten one bowl of that delicious Raman. His mind was to distracted to notice that his door was a jar. As he walked in did he feel the presence of someone else with him. 

"Is someone here?" scraping sounds came from the kitchen made him reach for a kunai. Ninja instincts took hold as he felt the cool metal in his hand. His mind went blank as he silently crept into the kitchen. "Come out so I can see you." his voice took on a cold tone, blood lust woven into each word as he spoke.

Scraping noise toward his right by the fridge made his throw his kunai, nearly missing the intruder.

"Whoa! Naruto it's me, Iruka." coming out with a slight stager did Naruto recognize him.

"Iruka san. Sorry." his voice back to normal did he look at the wall. His kunai had pierced it, going threw slightly.

"Don't worry about that, but how the heck did you do that!" confused, Naruto looked up at Iruka.

"I don't understand."

"Never mind." Iruka shook his head with a definite sigh. How he hated Naruto's amnesia as much as he hated the kyuubi that could control Naruto at any time the seal weakens or breaks.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he layed on his bed. His mind was reeling on everything that had happened today. Fist the genin test, second the confrontation with that black haired boy, then he nearly killed Iruka... He was having a hard time coping with the fact that he seemed to be doing everything wrong. A since of guilt for not remembering what he was suppose to do.

* * *

Well, How do you like this chappy? I really enjoyed it, the confrontation between Naru chan and Sasu kun. Well don't forget to read and review. Oh by the way, I made this test to see how many of you like this story. 

1. awesome

2. good

3. could be better

4. poor work


	5. the first dream

Hello all you people out there who have read my story I thank you alot, Now onto the next chapter of lost memories!

* * *

"Naruto!" his head snaped to the right. He could feel the warm liquid of his blood run down the side of his face. "Naruto! Hold on!" the screaming hurt more, but he didn't know why. 

"Naruto..." in front of him... wait, this voice sounded... sad. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." what was going on? He was fine, this was just a nightmare. Was it?

"Stop! You can't Sasuke! He's your friend!" wait, what was going on? Why was his vision bluring up?

"Friend Sakura!? Your a fool to believe I became _his_ friend." he could feel fingers grab his throat, slowly their gripped tighted. "He is a demon!" tighter, his head became light as he felt the life go out of him.

"No! He is your teammate! You cannot..." the girl began again, Naruto could tell that she was close to tears.

"Hinata. Let him." this voice sound older.

Why did it feel like he was being betrayed? Why did he felt such hate coming from those simple words?

"Sensei?!"

"Hinata, except the fact that he isn't human. He has long been a demon in sheeps clothing." _Wait, I can't be... _**_"Hurry up and kill him."__

* * *

_**

"NOOO!" he shot up out of bed quickly grabing his kunai, tears streaming down his face. He felt so weak, so tired. His mind racing on the fact that he felt as if he was about to die. As if someone he cared about desipiced him for living. Why? Why did it hurt so bad?

Kyuubi: Kit, relax, you'll end up hurting yourself if you don't.

Naruto nodded, taking in a deep breath. He had to prepare for the rest of the day.

He quickly changed out of his pajama's and quickly got into one of his new out fits. Turning to look into the mirror did he notice that he had grown a few inches. His shirt was a dark navy blue with no sleeves. He wore green camo shorts. His kunai holster was placed at the end of the shorts. His blondie hair was slighly ruffled and his blue eyes seemed filled with fear.

"How did I end up like this?" he said as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

* * *

As Naruto entered the classroom, he felt akaward and mostly scared. He felt as if someone would try to kill him if he let his quard down. 

"Ok! Everyone get to your seats!" Naruto quickly scampered to a seat next to the white eye'd girl. All the while noticing a blush creeping onto her face as usual.

"I will now asign your teams. Your teams will consist of a three man cell." slowly he read on teams. 10, 9, 8... "Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of the name 'Sasuke'.

Naruto: Kyuu, you don't think that...

Kyuubi: Don't take chances kit. Don't trust him, don't befriend him.

Naruto nodded inside his head.

Iruka and Mizuki left the room, allowing the jounin's to enter and pick up their teams. Each team left within two hours, leaving team seven alone.

"I can't believe he's late!" Sakura said while pasing up and the the iels.

"Could you please stop." Sakura glared at Naruto as he said this. Making Naruto take a few steps back for his own safty.

"How about you get a brain idiot." Naruto, close to his limits, sat back down.

"Ok, how about this..." Naruto looked up sharply at her. "You shut up and sit down and wait patiently like the other two members of your team or you could leave now and give up on being a ninja."

Sasuke looked up, shocked at Naruto attitude towards Sakura. Sakura, also confused, did as she was told. Her brain trying to figure out what was happening with Naruto. Frist he comes in dressed differently, then his attitude over everyone is different and now he was threating her... Who was this person?

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his attair. He liked his new clothes, the black shirt and dark blue shinobi pants, but they made him look smaller then he wanted. _Stupid teacher, he's late!_ Naruto scrowled as he sat still, thinking of some way to get pay back on his stupid teacher. Slowly a plan formed in his head, he would enjoy this to no end.

* * *

Haha cliff hanger! I hope you all enjoy this one, because I am ending right here! 


	6. Iruka's punishment

Saiyura's deduction: Well, I have noticed that my typing has decreased and that I read more of everyone else's stories instead of mine. Well, I guess I am going to have to push my self into doing this more often. Well, here is the next Chapter of Lost Memories.

Post note: As I re-read my story I notice twelve errors of my stupidiety. I won't make that mistake again.

Goal: To read 2000 words!

That is all, you may continue to read.

* * *

Naruto slowly got up, his mind quickly glancing at everything in the room, hoping to find the stuff that he needed. A few minutes into the searching did he notice the eraser. "This might work." Quickly he grabed it and jared the door placing the eraser at the top. Then he quickly formed some hand seals and there stood four Naruto's, each frowning as they looked at the trap. Sasuke and Sakura watched with interest as they saw what he was doing, only to drop jaw when there stood four other blonds. 

"Oi, dope, our teacher is a jounin. He wont fall for that stupid trick." Sasuke smirked as Naruto turned around to glare at him.

"Who said it was a trap. I just want to see how strong he is and what his thought of an attack would be on his new team, that's all." Sakura stared confused as she watched him work harder.

* * *

A few more minutes passed by as Team seven stood to the side looking at the classroom. Naruto had taken his time, with the other three copies of himself, and trashed the room as if in a battle. 

"There, now all we do now is..." forming anouther hand seal each of the shadow copies took possition, their faces changing of that of team seven. "Who wants to be the one who did this?" Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke and Sakura.

Both shook their heads, not wanting to get killed by a jounin on their first day. "Fine, I'll do it, scardy cats." with that he released the clone that looked like him self. "You two might want to hide. I think someone is coming." Both nodded, each wanting to see the ideot ripped apart, but also wanting to see what their teacher would do.

* * *

Slowly team seven heard foot steps out side of class. Taking positions did they all get ready for some type of commotion. 

Slowly the door opened and a head popped in time to receive the ereaser. Naruto turned to stare, his eyes widen as he took in the seen. There stood Iruka, his head covered in chalk, and beside him stood a shinobi with 3/4 of his face covered.

"Naruto! What is..." as Iruka turned his head upwards to yell at his former student of his idiotic joke did he take notice of his classroom. "What have you done!"

"Calm down, Iruka." The other shinobi said as he placed a hand on the Iruka's shoulder. "All he did was smash everything to peices." Iruka, quickly turning towards the other, beginning to shout.

"If you weren't late, my classroom would still be intact!" Naruto laughed as he watched Iruka yelled at the other shinobi. What made him laugh was the fact that each of them had failed to see the clones of his teammates in such critical condition.

"Um, Iruka sensei. You both are quite stupid." This earn Naruto a stare from both shinobi's that chilled him to the bone.

"Why's that Naruto." sweat slowly formed on Naruto's forhead as he inched his way towards the back door. Away from the killer intent that came from the adults.

"Because you haven't even looked at them." Naruto pointed to the desk that held both his teammates bloodied body. Iruka's eyes wided as he saw all the wounds.

"What happened!" Iruka quickly went over to check on his former students to make sure that they weren't dead.

"Nothing, just playing." Naruto eyed the masked shinobi, he had failed to produce any sign of worry, but kept calm while he sighed deeply at Iruka's reaction.

"Iruka sensei, I believe you've fallen for anouther prank." in a simple movement the masked shinobi threw two shuriken at their heads. Desplelling the jutsu. "They are fakes, the real ones are underneath that desk." Iruka's head shot up and looked as both Sakura and Sasuke climbed out from under the desk. Slowly Iruka turned to face Naruto who was getting ready to bolt.

"I believe you should tell Iruka san sorry before your taken to the hospital." Naruto gulped as he took a step backwards again.

"Yeah Naruto, you should tell them sorry." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, waiting for the blond to be pounded to death.

Quickly both shinobi quickly closed the gap between them selves and Naruto. Naruto looked on frightened to see that gap slowly being closed between him and the blood lust coming off in waves from both males.

"Naruto... That is the last straw." All four shinobi in the room could see the vain in Iruka's head slowly getting bigger as he stomped his way over towards the scared stiff blonde genin. "That was the final straw." with out warning Iruka grabed him by the colar of his shirt and speed off towards the training grounds with the others trailing behind to see what the fate of Naruto's last day at the academy.

* * *

Well, here is the ending. I know my goal is to do 2000 words but I just can't get my mind around to it. If anyone gots any tips I'm sure taking some. 


	7. Acts of being irrational

Siyura's deduction. Ok, I love that I have gotten two reviews from people. Thank you all who reply!

Goal. Work harder at my stories! and to finish my last goal from the last chappy.

now time to move onto what you all want, the story...

* * *

Naruto stood at attention, his eyes watching Iruka's everyone movement, hoping to escape his old mentors grasps. His team had introduced them selfs to their new teacher, who at the moment Naruto extremely hated. His clothes had several rips in them, three of them had blood around the edges. Naruto felt tired and stiff from standing in the same position for more then an hour. His legs hurt from the ten and a half mile's mad sprint from his teacher, who called upon several other chuunin to chase him, none of which hurt him, only tried to stop him from making it on time back at the academy, which he only had an hour to do. He felt sick with hunger from not eating dinner and his eyes kept going out of focus from lack of sleep, which had to do with it being three in the morning. 

"Naruto, I hope you have learned not to do those stupid pranks of yours anymore." Naruto's eyes shot up to meet that of his mentors, quickly nodding did he get dismissed and heading back to his house.

* * *

Naruto continued, his body tired and sore, he had made it to the training grounds before passing out. His mind quickly blanking out towards sleep. Naruto could feel his clones worry, not all of them had run out of chakra. They had moved quickly to get to him and take him the rest of the way to te apartment and set him in bed before disappearing.

* * *

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted at a figure in the distance. "You promised!" the figure turned around, its eyes watching him sadly. 

"Naruto," its voice was cold, yet Naruto could feel that is was hurting. "I didn't know, if I did then I wouldn't..." Naruto began to scream and searing pain shot up threw his torso. He slowly began to fall towards the water, his mind paralized with fear as he saw a hole in his chest.

"Nooo!" Naruto shouted as he plunged into the icy water below, his arm shot up, trying to grab the water, trying to stay a float. _I can't die, I haven't said 'I love you' I didn't make her happy!_

* * *

Naruto woke up for the second time drenched in a cold sweat. His mind fogged up, his body in excrutiating pain. He ran into the bathroom and began to dry heave what was in his stomach, his eyes closed as tears dripped down his face and in to the toilet. 

"Why?!" his said between gasps of air. "Why did it happen?" he's mind felt foggy, his throat sore from screaming.

_Kyuu, why am I having these nightmares'?_

**I don't know.**

Naruto froze, he could feel that something was wrong with the demon.

_What happened?_

The demon sighed, **I have also been seeing your dreams, they have been causing me pain, draining us of our chakra.**

Naruto froze, his mind blank while he heard that. He felt scared that he had messed something up that would kill him.

_Why do you think this is happening?_

**I don't know, but we will have to wait for the time being to figure it out.**

Naruto nodded as he quickly began to take a shower.

* * *

Naruto raced to the meeting spot, his speed had increased due to his training, and Iruka's murder training last night. He had put on some simple clothing. Black shirt and dark blue pants. His hair still wet and clinging to his face. His leaf head band pinned to the side of his pants. 

As he came to the clearing where team seven was to meet did he take notice that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. His face paled slightly as he felt his stomach due a back flip. He couldn't explain why he felt nervous and some what scared of his team mates. As he neared did he notice that Sakura was watching him closely. He eyes exxamining him for some form of pain.

"Hello Sakura." he said with a small bow making Sakura flinch backwards. Sakura nodded slowly, hoping that Naruto would soon dissapear from her veiw.

"Oi, dope." Naruto turned towards the black haired team member.

"What teme." Naruto said with out thinking.

"Your faster then before." Naruto looked stunned, he was waiting for him to insult him of being late and slow, not a complement of how his speed increased.

"Um, thanks Sasuke..." _I think something is wrong with him..._

**It wouldn't be the first time. He does have a stick up his ass, I wonder if its loose. **Naruto laughed at that inwardly as he eyed Sasuke more.

"Why is it that you complement the dead last Sasuke kun?!" Sakura said whining all the while.

"Because unlike you he is trying to improve." Sasuke glanced over to Sakura, an evidant sigh excaping his lips.

* * *

Two hours had passed since team seven ha arrived a the training grounds. Naruto had started push ups a few minutes after arriving, now on his 1000 push up did he collapse and begin a cool down stage. 

"Naruto, stop trying to show up Sasuke kun." Sakura said, although she was surprised the blond could do so much with out stopping once.

"If I wished to show up the black haired punk, then I would challenge him, not train and stretch my muscles for an evidant fight with that freak of a teacher." Sakura and Sasuke both notice Naruto shiver as he said this, but did not question him why.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, he watched as the blond's shirt clung to his body, showing his well developed muscles. "Why don't you tell us how you passed you exame. We all know you can't form dopple grangers."

This made Naruto smile as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Simple, I performed that and the shadow clone jutsu."

"What?" Sakura said, clearly not believing a word that she heard. Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to see if he was bluffing.

"Show us." Sasuke said, his voice demanding. Naruto sighed, but followed what he was told. Forming the hand seals for the dopple granger and applying the amount of chakra did he create two others.

"Is that better?" Naruto had said as he saw Sasuke walk up and ram his hand into one of the illusions.

"Now the other one." Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look, but continued to do as he was told. He created two more clones, only this time solid. Again Sasuke rammed his hand into one of Naruto's clones, only to cause it to pop out of exsistance.

"What!" Sakura came forward. Her eyes watching each clone. "Their real!"

"Well, they would have to be..." Naruto began only to stop as he saw Sasuke smile. "Are you ok?"

The smile quickly left his face as he turned and walked back to the tree. "I am."

* * *

Naruto walked over towards the tree, his mind poundering what he just saw. Sasuke had smiled, in a way Naruto felt extremely happy, in anouther it made him scared beyound belief. Yet all the while in the back of his head he heard this voice shouting 'continue, change what must be changed and forget what has already happened'. 

"Yo." team seven snapped out of their dream world and looked up to see their teacher watching them. His only visible eye in a smile as he waved at them. "Sorry I am late, took me much longer to get out of bed then planned." Naruto pointed at him and began to laugh.

"Your a jounin. We're doomed!" Sakura looked threateningly at her blond bafoon and cracked her knuckles as a warning for him to shut up.

"**Well, I was just having fun chasing you around the village last night. Iruka was thankful that I joined in on the hunt." Naruto turned white at that.**

**"You** mean... you were... kunai's..." Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, both trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"Yep, the only problem was you kept avoiding them." Kakashi said, his eyes looking at Naruto's shaking form.

"What happened sensei?" Sakura said as she turned to Kakashi, figuring that Naruto did deserve what he got, what ever it was.

"Oh, just some poisoned kunai's and a few paralizing jutsu's. He only had to run five laps around Konoha in an hour, I was wondering what Iruka would do if he didn't make it in time." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at his teacher then to Naruto who seemed to be scared shitless.

"When are we going to do the servival trianing?" he interupted.

"Now would be better." Kakashi said while pulling out two lunch boxes. "I would like you three to know that I wont allow you to eat unless you get these two bells at my waste." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just stared at the bento boxes. "If one of you does not succeed then I will tie you to one of the poles and you will not be allowed to eat." As he said this Naruto got a sudden chill down his neck, his mind remembering the two night mares of his death.

"Just say begin." Sasuke said with a low growl.

"Ok, begin." Kakashi said as all three seemed to dissapear. Kakashi frowned as he spotted blond hair sitting on the ground.

"Oi, sensei!" Naruto shouted, he could hear both the voice in his head shout no along with Kyuubi but continued with what he was about to say. "I hate your guts more now then before!" with that he summoned ten clones, each of their faces filled with anger at the jounin. "I'll give you a three second chance to say sorry before you eat dirt!"

**KIT! **the demon shouted with rage, his voice echoing threw Naruto's head. **Don't be foolish to mess with someone stronger then you are at the time being!**

_I know what I am doing Kyuu, I am only trying to bait him out! _

All the Naruto's took a stance. Kakashi and Naruto's two team mates could see that it was different then the one he normally used. All three could he a deafening scream from each clone as they ran forward, charging the silver haired jounin, eaching holding a kunai ready for a leathal strike.

* * *

Ya'll should be proud! This is the longest chappy that I have ever wrote here. Well, around 1800 I should be proud, I shot over my 1500 to this new one. Ok please READ AND REVIEW mates! 


	8. My nindo, My shinobi way

Saiyura Deduction: Well, I have found more and more mistakes while I re read my stories. I suck at that, can't correct a story even to save my life. Oh well, I guess I have more goals to work towards. Do any of you think that this will help me with my essay writing? I suck at that too.

Naruto: Just get to the story, and make me kick Sasuke's butt!

Sasuke: If you were any weaker then maybe I would go easier.

Saiyura: Um, could you both be nice, I am trying to give out my info on how much I need to improve.

Naruto: Well, maybe you should give me back my memories instead of making me have dreams of my death... How did I survive all of them?

Saiyura: Kyuu chan's chakra.

Sasuke: You to weak to save your self and rely of that demon. /laughs/

Naruto's vein pops: Will you just shut up!

Saiyura takes a threatening step towards both of them: Shut it or I'll make this into a yaoi with you two being the pair.

Both pale at that threat and say at the same time: You wouldn't.

Smiles with gusto: Only if the reviewers don't say 'do it'.

Both become white and leave her alone to do her evil work. Saiyura: Well, now, that took to much time... Onto the story this time!

Side note: If you haven't notice already, Sasuke is different then in the beginning... I can't explain why I have done that, but don't worry, I think it's for the best.

* * *

Sasuke watched with growing anger as each of Naruto's clones had become smoke, their teacher bearly moving at all. What made him even more angrier was the fact that Naruto was only charging at will and not thinking straight, he was going to get him self killed just because Kakashi threw some poisoned kunai at him late into the night. Well, if he thought about that, it didn't make much sence.

Sasuke turned back to the fight to see the only Naruto left running towards Kakashi, his left hand holding a kunai and his right forming into a fist. Sasuke sighed, he would have to help sooner or later, but not at the moment, he was enjoying Naruto being in trouble.

Naruto felt the pain before he could land a punch to his teacher. He coughed up blood as he skidded a few feet away from Kakashi. He hadn't thought that he would be this weak, he just couldn't believe that after all the training he had gone threw was not enough to even land a single blow to the one eyed scarecrow.

Naruto's anger begane to rise as he stood, his stomach felt like a pin cushin from the blow he had recived.

"Naruto, you really need to learn stragegy." Kakashi said as he continued to read his book. Naruto looked at his teacher, his rage evadent on his face.

"If you put down that stupid book of your's we might get somewhere!" Naruto stated, he some how found the site of the book a huge distraction.

"Then if I did, I would have to be serious, and I don't believe your ready for that at all." that statement was the last Naruto could stand as he charged at Kakashi again. Naruto could feel his mind clouding over in rage, yet he had no control over his own reaction. His stomach twisted as it felt hurt from attacking this man all the while shouting 'REVENGE!', while his brain screamed 'he's going to attack you'. Neither side knew where to go: follow his stomach or the little voice in his head that seemed to know something and just wasn't telling him?

He'd follow his stomach and attack, what better way to relieve anger then to take it out on the person who caused it.

* * *

Sakura watched in pure horror as Kakashi knocked Naruto to the ground, a sickening thump could be heard from the impact.

_How can he be so cruel, all Naruto is doing is following the rule he gave! _she couldn't believe that her teacher had held back, Naruto, who was only the dead last, had tried everything to land a hit on Kakashi sensei, only to recive each and every sickening blow the silver jounin threw at him.

"I'm..." Naruto got up, coughing up blood, "not going to give up!" Naruto looked up, his body felt like lead as he sluggishly pulled him self back into a fighting stance.

"You should give up, you might end up killing your self trying to get the bells." Kakashi said, his eyes back onto the book.

"Just shut up! I don't care!" Kakashi looked back at his student. "My friends mean everything to me! If they decide to hide, then I will fight!" Naruto stood up perfectly, his eyes staring straight at Kakashi's and spoke with such force leaving Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke speechless. "**Those** who break the rules are **trash**, but **those who** **abandoned** their **comrades are lower than trash**!"

Kakashi, who felt stunned at being told those words from a newly made genin, looked at how he could stand trying to get the bells and fought with such streght that he had not seen from him self since... the kyuubi.

_I forgot what Minato sensei told me 'He is not the demon, but the jailer ageinst his will, protect him Kakashi as I have protected you since the beginning'._

* * *

Sasuke had watched as Naruto forced him self up, trying to get the bells, he could only watch, waiting for the jounin to lower his guard to strick. That will be when he got the bells, but who would get the second? Sakura or Naruto? Well, who ever got to it first, he didn't care.

Kakashi stood still for a few minutes, his guard slowly crumbling, he had forgot the rule that Obito had showed him, and for that he had taken his anger out on Naruto for being the demon's container, Naruto wasn't the one who killed his father figure, it was the thing that Naruto held in his stomach, he was protecting the village more then Kakashi him self was.

Out of his eye did he see Sasuke launch an assulte. Quickly using substitution did he dodge, he had forgotten the other two. So he would have to make this quick.

Naruto watched in shock as the weapons hit Kakashi, only to hit the substitution. He couldn't hold himself up much longer and collasped, his body sore from the beating he had recived, yet, it seemed to hurt him more, the voice saying that this wasn't how it was suppose to be, that Kakashi never showed his anger and never attacked him like this, except... A shiver ran down Naruto's spin as he remembered being killed, having them call him a demon and... tears slowly came to his eyes, why was he thinking about that now?! He had to help Sakura and Sasuke beat that bastard! If not... Then he failed his team, he was the weakest and he wasn't the one who could do anything... Sakura had the brain, Sasuke was the strongest and the genius, he... was nothing but the dead last...

* * *

Sakura watched as several emotions played across Naruto's face. She had seen him collaspe, his body was unmoving and what worried her the most was the pained expression on his face, as if he delt with this kind of pain ever day.

**_He does! _**Her mind went back to a few years when she saw Naruto leaning ageinst a wall, he had several cuts across his body, all of them looked deadly, but the villagers just glared and laughed at him when they walked past. Sakura and Ino, along with some of the other girls, were wondering why when a man said "Hopefully he dies, I can't wait to tell my kid what he really is!" both men laughed as they walked away. The group of girls had become fearfull of going any where towards Naruto. Sakura and Ino had stayed and watched a bit longer, both girls were feeling tears well up in their eyes as they saw one of the villagers beat up on Naruto, both confused why.

How could she have forgotten that! Naruto's eyes were filled with pain that day that had given her nightmares for a week. She couldn't believe... Nor did she want to... could she have made her self forget?

Sakura's attention went back to Naruto as he began to move in her direction. What did he want? Did he wish to hide? Or was he going to see if...

"**Those** who break the rules are **trash**, but **those who** **abandoned** their **comrades are lower than trash**!" those words ran threw her head, that was right, Naruto had always stood by everyone's side even though everyone hated him... He...

_I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't even notice you were soo sad! You always smiled, I just thought... **You just thought he was ok because he was never sad, you just thought because he had no parents that he had the perfect life, you just thought that because he played pranks and was the 'dead last' that you despiced him. The whole classed did that to get approval from the adults, they hated him also. **I..._

Naruto had stopped moving making Sakura's heart stop. Why wasn't he moving?

* * *

Well, here is my new chapter. I know the ending is sad, but that is actually Sakura's good 'CHA' girl. And NO this will not be a SakuNaru story! Only a pitty party on Sakura's side!


	9. author notes

Ok, lets begin, since it is the last quater at my school, I wont be able to update so much, So I am sorry, you will just have to wait a few weeks or a month... I am sorry, please forgive me.

So just read my fav's!


	10. Remembering our meeting

Saiyura Deduction: I can't believe how well my story is turning out, yet it is still hard not to say. I need improvement. That is an understatement. But in truth, I have come a long way. Well, For not I must work on SPELL checking my stories. and that is really hard. I only have a one track mind, and that is to put the stories up for your entertainment. So I am going to at least try to take a month to update. That way I can get my stories to 2,000 words! Sweet! and I love your criticisms on my story, some are good some make me work harder, and some I just can;t believe make me feel... how can I put this... Hyper! So again, more destructive words from you and I'll work harder on what I am not getting good. P.S. I know you all notice, but my one and true language is Sai-language. So if you don't understand some things I say in this, please yell at me about it. In the words of my English teacher "Shut it, you're giving me a headache!" hehe. I love torturing him.

* * *

Sakura could only watch in horror as Naruto lay limp on the ground a few feet away from her. She couldn't move due to fear of actually finding out that he was dead.

"Naruto?" She whispered in a soft shacking voice. Tears had begun to stain her face. "Naruto!" her voice rose slightly, she couldn't believe he was dead! No Kakashi sensei wouldn't kill his student would he?

**Yes he would.** At this fear gripped her, abondoning her hiding spot did she run forward, pushing away what she new she would find. As she fell down beside Naruto did she notice his eyes closed, _oh please no! _"Naruto?" she asked timidly.

Silence followed for several minutes before she heard yelling behind her.

"Sakura, duck!" turning around did she see a giant ball of flame come towards her, quickly falling forward did she land on Naruto's chest, she could hear his breathing come in rythem. _He's alive!_

"Sakura, how's Naruto?" she turned to see Sasuke standing next to her, his face pale and his eyes watching over the clearing.

"He's alive but also unconcious." the Uchiha nodded, he sighed his relief. How had the dead last grown on him? Why was he scared of the ideots safty? He had even noticed the change in Sakura's attitude towards the dope, if only small. She was still a crazied fan girl.

"What are we going to do with him in this condition?" Sakura said, thinking of some way to keep the blonde safe from any more of Kakashi's attacks.

"Hide him is my best bet, but we're dealing with a Jounin." Sasuke said, adding his two cents.

Sakura sighed, stupid Naruto for getting this injured.

* * *

"You ideot!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura, only older, staring at him. Blood trailed down her mouth as she looked into his eyes. "You had no reason to-" she coughed up blood making Naruto shocked, Sakura was dieing! "-go in alone. I'm your friend, arnt I?" she said before falling forward, her life fading fast.

"You are, you are Sakura chan! I-I didn't want this to happen, thats why..." Naruto said, tears falling down his face.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, his face was pale an shocked. "You killed Sakura!" Naruto turned to look down at Sakura. His right hand was sticking out where her heart was.

"I didn't... no... It wasn't me!" Naruto fell to the floor, laughing could be heared from the left corner of the room.

"Brother!" Sasuke said, his face paling more.

"Have you never wondered Sasuke? Wondered why Naruto kun was so strong?" _What are they talking about? I am Naruto Uzumaki!_** You are a jinchuriki, a weapon of Konoha. And I am your prisoner, Kyuubi no kitsune!** the voice laughed as it felt Naruto's stunned feelings.

"That can't be true!" Naruto snapped out of it, noticing that the older Uchiha was closer then before. "Naruto, tell me it isn't true!"

"Tell him Naruto kun, why you came here, why you wish so much to die by the Akatsuki? What lays inside you that your own village would despise you so much!" Itachi said with an emotionless face, his eyes, though, seemed to laugh at Naruto's pain.

"It is true. I am the kyuubi's container." Naruto said in a dead voice, not looking at any one but Sakura's face. "I killed Sakura because she wanted to stop me from dieing."

Sasuke stood silent, his confused eyes turning into anger, "You monster!" his chakra spiked as he began to form chidori. "I'll kill you for harming my comrade!"

Slowly Naruto looked up to see Sasuke running towards him, his chidori ready to take his former teammates life.

_"Sasuke."_

* * *

Naruto bolted up, tears falling down his face as he searched his surroundings. He had killed Sakura. Sasuke hated him and found out...

"Why?"

It took him a few minutes to notice his surrounding, he was alone under a brush and he felt like he had been using the third tail for over an hour. What made him even more sorrowful was the fact that he was alone and knew that Sasuke hated him for what he was.

"I killed Sakura, Sasuke hates me." Remembering the first dream of the girl shouting out for Sasuke to stop from killing me... "Who was she then..."

After a few minutes of silence did Naruto stand up and dusted the dirt off of his clothing. _where am I?_ he thought as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Naruto! Finally!" Naruto spun left hearing the voice of Sakura.

"Yeah, sorry if I was bother some." Naruto said, scratching his head in a bothersome sort of way.

"No, its fine, but you had both me a Sasuke worried about you." Naruto flinched at the last part, there was no way Sasuke would flinch if he found out that he was a jinchuriki.

"Yeah, so what are we doing again, my memory is slightly fogged up." Sakura nodded, understanding that this might have happened.

"Ok, we only have a couple of minutes left to go tell the bell rings, Sasuke kun almost got the bells but..." Sakura trailed off fumeing about how their teacher was cheating.

"Sakura... what else happened?" Sakura blinked before blushing and continueing.

"Well, I fell under his genjutsu and then passed out, I just woken up to it and found that you were awake. So... help me find Sasuke kun." she said getting to the point, blushing also for her rambling.

"Sure, where did he run off to?" Naruto asked, although he was more concern on how he could stop his dreams from coming true. Even if they were dreams, they had the same effects on him, he could feel that they were real.

**Of course they are real kit.**

_How do you even know that kyuubi?_

**You are talking to the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune! I know eveything about jutsu's, and so far from seeing your dreams, they are counting down.**

_Counting down?_

**Yep. From your death, to those of near death accordance's.**

_You have to be kidding? Why would they be doing that?_

**Simply because... Just be quiet and follow what I am saying!!**

_Ok..._

* * *

Sakura wathced at a far away look crossed Naruto's face. I don't think he's all there at the moment, he did take a pretty bad combo.

* * *

**You were going to die, so, me being the great and generious demon that I am, saved you using a forbidden jutsu only known to the nine demon lords. **

_And how does this invovle me and the count down?_

**I'm getting there! None of the demon lords have ever used it, so I am only guessing that the sacrific for using such a deadly jutsu was your memories. And since you are changing that which killed you, they are counting down. In other words, your future has been changed and is still changing.**

_Should I be scared about this? Cause, we both know that this means that what ever we knew about the future now is worth a pile a turd._

**Yep, we are still roaming blind in the afternoon sun on the moon.**

_You made that up._

**Yep! Now get back out there before you lose your chance on becoming a genin kit!**

* * *

Ok, this chappy was really fun to do! I am going to leave you hanging here. One reason is, I just can't figure out why I had to make it sooo like this. For all of your notice, since the time skip jutsu has changed naruto's future it has also done everything to the ones he nows. Soooo!

The kakashi we all know who was kind to Naruto, even though he never trained him, was nice. This Kakashi doesn't like Naruto, lets see if Naruto can change that!

Sasuke, who was horrible to Naruto, now cares for him.(maybe not love love, but friendship love) This explains the 180 he did in here from the beginning! Haha I can finally explain why I did that! Yatta!!

And for Sakura, as she finally came around to Naruto later after Sasuke left, might be evil!

Oh, I think I might to a switch with Orochimaru and Tsunade. If I do, beware, Sakura might be evil!! Muwahaha! But I am not so sure I will head down that path until I actually hit the Chuunin exam!

So you all have fun and enjoy the story, and don't forget to read and review, because I at least want three new ones! Or I won't update for a long while!!


	11. working together

Saiyura Deduction:Well, I think I might be getting better. But not by much, so if you find anything, please tell me so I can kick my self later for it!

Exclamitory! I do not own Naruto! I own his amnesia! HAHAHA!! or not/looks at Kishimoto sensei's evil glare/

* * *

Naruto grummbled as he came back into the world of the living, as the kyuubi had stated only seconds after the blinding sun made him blink, and looked at Sakura.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto frowning.

"Yeah, just don't like the sun this bright." Naruto replyed threw a grumble. He quickly went over to Sakura's side and waited for her to show him the way. "If we don't start acting like a team, then we might as we'll be left to die."

Sakura nodded, confused slighly as to why they would die if they- this is Naruto, he spoke in riddles most of the time.

"He went this way." with that they left and quickly went to find Sasuke to form a plan of action. It hadn't taken more then five minutes until they found his head.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura shouted passing out into Naruto's arms.

"That wasn't expected..."Naruto grumbled before setting her down and went over to help dig Sasuke out. "What happened?"

Sasuke grumbled some few choice words that made Naruto laugh, "I fell for his trap." he stated plainly, ingorning Naruto's all to wide smile.

"Haven't we all." He replyed, looking over to Sakura "Work as a team."

Sasuke snorted, why would he want to do that?

"I believe that is the only way to beat this test, why else would they put us in three's and only have two pass? Think about that genius." Naruto said, hosting the Uchiha out of the ground. In truth, it did make sence to Sasuke, he just didn't want to let the blonde know that. Yet, how could they work as a team if ...

"Stop thinking and just act. Thinking can only get you so far. Emotions can cause you pain as much as anything else can. Hatred for one can make you weak and foolish." Sasuke's head snaped over to Naruto's pale face, how could the blond know that Itachi had said that to him! "Look at what happened to me Sasuke, I got mad at the scarecrow because he didn't believe I'd be a challenege." Sasuke nodded, following Naruto's words.

It had only taken them a few minutes to awake Sakura from her faint.

"Sasuke kun! Your alright!" Naruto frowned, but shook his head, she really was weak... "Naruto, did you tell him?"

Naruto nodded, a frown on his face. "We don't have much time. If you wouldn't mind Sasuke-" Naruto pointed straight at the spot were they had begun. "I believe he'll be there." Sasuke nodded, he didn't like taking forgeres from the dead last.

"What about me?" Sakura asked, wondering where she came in.

"Simple." Naruto smiled as her. "Try to kill him, he at least deserve's that. Considering what he did to the three of us, he seiriuosly derserves that." Sakura nodded, cracking her knuckles did they all get into position.

* * *

Naruto watched from his position. He couldn't tell where Kakashi 'sensei' had went, but he knew that the man wasn't that far.

**Kit, there in place.** Naruto nodded, it was his time to act.

Naruto quickly jumped from his purch and landed a few feet from the memorial stone. His eyes scanning the area before he took a deep breath, shouting out to his teacher "Your a pathetic person, hiding when someone wants to fight!" silence presumed as he waited for someone to react. "No wonder you never passed a team, your weak, feeling as if something might happen. You fear you'll be a cause to something! Chicken!" silence, Naruto could feel his bones stir, shouting for him to run and get out of here before he was found.

"Now, was that nesacery?" Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as his lungs failed to bring in air. "I haven't mad fun of you, at least not yet." slowly Naruto turned his head to the left. Kakashi stood a few feet a way, his book back its pouch and replaced by several kunai.

"Then," Naruto felt his body react in an instant as he felt the grand fire ball flailing this way, quickly running to one side did he dodge it. "we wont take it easy." Naruto saw out of the side of his vision Sakura charging, her fist balled, ready to land a hit to their teachers skull.

"You three arnt skilled enough to take down a jounin." Kakashi said, Naruto gulped as he felt the kunai pressed to his neck.

"We are only working as a team, do you really expect a genin to beat a jounin?" Naruto said threw gritted teeth.

"Let him go," Sakura said, Sasuke joining her.

"He's a member of our team, harm him, and we will attack." Sasuke said, he didn't know when he had started to care for the blond as a friend, but he wouldn't let his teacher ruin it because of some grudge Kakashi had towards Naruto.

"Well, this was unexpected." Kakashi said threw a smile. "Congradulation, team seven, you pass."

* * *

Oh yeah! I finished! I know this is a delayed update, but I had end of year test and I forgot about this! I know, I should be punished for forgetting! So Here you go, nice and updated!


	12. The truth will set you free

Saiyura Deduction

Exclamitory! I do not own Naruto! /is being dragged off the set by a cop/ I own his amnesia! /crys/ Nooo, Spare me! /O,o XX'/

* * *

Team seven stared shocked as Kakashi told them the reason for the test. Sakura and Sasuke could only stare at their jounin instructor, wondering why he would make something that would be so hard for someone to do. Team work invovled years of being with each other and trust, which team seven hardly had... at least that was what they thought before they jumped in and helped Naruto, the dead last of their year and the most annoying bratt that they have ever meet.

"What did I tell you." Naruto said with mild distain. He quickly stood, staring at his "new" team. "But we should get one thing straight, Kakashi 'sensei'." Naruto turned his gaze to Kakashi's, who in turn, stared curiously at him. "If you are late then you will have to teach us each one level chuunin jutsu. The longer you are late, the harder the jutsu you must get us, got it."

Kakashi nodded, he could tell that the boy meant his words, and knowing that Naruto always has a plan to back up his word, a plan that would embarrass one Hatake Kakashi, he would follow it. He quickly glanced at the other two, who seemed to smiled evily at this. _Well, it appears that my first team might end up being the death of me... how interesting is this._

* * *

Team seven, minus one jounin instructor, stared at each other, more like two genin with the first letter of their names starting with 'Sa' were staring at one member with a 'N' in his name.

"Why were ou being so dumb threw the academy?" Sasuke said quickly before Sakura said anything.

"Well, I didn't want to be hassaled." Naruto said planly, turning his head to the side. "Besides, I don't like people hassaling me because I am smart, or slightly smart."

Sakura frowned, not truely believing that was the reason why Naruto had acted 'Dumb' all the time. Glancing over at Sasuke did she wonder if he also had the same questions as her; maybe not.

"Naruto, why do the villagers glare at you? Why did Kakashi sensei seem to be trying to kill you?" Sakura said, a firm scrowl etched on her face.

"You'll have to talk to someone else about that. I don't really remember why they do that, that's all." Naruto said turning his head to the left, so he wasn't looking at them. In truth he couldn't remember why they had hated him so much, byt he did know it had something to do with his passanger, the very furry fox that was sealed in his stomach... He should ask the fox if he remembers anything from his past.

"Naruto, you're not telling us the truth, what happened to you. Ever since graduation you've been... strange... why?" Sakura asked, her voice almost pleading.

"Iruka said I hit my head... they say I have amnesia..." Naruto said in a low voice, in truth he couldn't remember very much of his past, but he did know that he had to change team seven. How? He didn't know. Tell them of the fur ball? **NO!** Apparantly not... This was way to hard.

"Does it have anything to do with you being born on the day the kyuubi was destroyed by the yondaime?" Naruto head shot up to look at Sakura and Sasuke, his eyes were wide as he watched a small smile cross both of their faces. "It does, doesn't it. They think your the kyuubi!" Naruto's eyes again widden, close to popping out of his skull.

"It would make sense, wouldn't it. You were born the day the kyuubi was destroyed. The villagers hated the demon for killing the fourth and you have wisker like birth marks on your cheeks." Sakura said, her analysation correct, yet missing the ever so fact in Naruto's mind: the fox was sealed in his stomach, why he remembered that, he still didn't know, but... sigh.

"Yeah, that's why." Naruto said in a disheavaled sigh. Sasuke watched Naruto, he had never suspected that his life was worse then his own, he knew that Naruto didn't have parents, but to think that just because he was born on the day that the fox was destroyed and to be hated by that fact alone was beyond...

"Naruto, we should head back to the village." Sasuke said in a mild tone, showing neither his now found hatred for this village and his pity for his teammate.

"Yeah, we should..." Naruto said as he turned on his heel, leaving his two teammates in there spots.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked threw town. He felt horrible, knowing that his future was now becoming closer to his now evident present.

"Why?" he whispered as he closed his eyes, not caring to look in front of him.

"Naruto kun." Naruto eyes shot open, glancing towards the voice. It was ... who was she? "It's me, Hyuuga Hinata, I'm on team eight." she said, her eyes casted towards the ground.

"Oh, Hinata chan. What are you doing here so late at -" Naruto quickly glanced at the sky, it was still day break. "in the day time." a small blush creeped across his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. "Want to do something?" Naruto glanced at the white eyed girl, a dark blush was covering her face.

"Sure Naruto kun!" she said with a smile, causing Naruto to smile back.

"Then!" Naruto lunged forward, grabing her arm and dragging her back to the training grounds. "Want to train with me, you do look really tough." Hinata looked up at him shocked by his words, yet smiled. She was excepted by him! Maybe he did like her after all!

* * *

Here you go! My next chappy and I love this ending. I finally have started my hina/naru love!


	13. I think I love you

Saiyura Deduction: I would like to thank all who have fav'd me and sent me those wonderful reviews! Just for that I am going to spend a lot of time on this one and make it really long. At the end I will tell you how long it is! Again, thanks! Word count: 2,692! My longest chapter yet!

Exclamatory! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, if I did own him, I would be called Saiyura sama!

* * *

Hinata blushed as she glanced to her side. Naruto was staring at her, a soft smile on his face as he held some sushi for her to eat. _Naruto is feeding me his Sushi!_ she felt thrilled at how things were going with both of them.

It had only been two days since they had bumped into each other and went to train. At the time she had been praised for her hard work and determination. She had been so glade to know that she was not weak and that he had been so proud to fight with someone who could beat him.

"Naruto kun, isn't this embarrassing?" Hinata's voice was a whisper as she took notice for the thirteen time that people were staring, stunned, at them eating with each other.

"Why would I care. I'm here with a person who is really awesome!" Naruto said as he also had some of his sushi. He still watched her, making her blush more. "Besides, why would I worry, I think you look beautiful." Hinata 'eep'ed as she collapsed to the floor, her heart practically stopping due to shear shock and excitement at what he called her. "Hinata chan!" Naruto shouted as he caught her before she hit her head.

Naruto walked quickly to the bridge as he wonder why Hinata had passed out. He would have to talk to her later about that, also to see if they could practice together again. "Oi dope." Naruto frowned as he looed up to see Sasuke and Sakura watching him. "You look like your actually thinking." Naruto scowled as he glared at Sasuke. "I have a brain and I do know how to use it, I just prefer not to, that's all." with that he sat down to wait for their ever so late sensei to make his appearance.

Kakashi watched as team seven interacted he was interested in how they had gotten along with the demon bratt, but during his test he was shocked at what half the demon had said. Yet, he had also noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had attacked him in rage, was that a good sign or a bad one? He didn't know at the moment. _Well, I might as well, appear now shouldn't I. _with that he poofed in front of his team.

"Yo" he nearly sung out to shock his students, except they all just decided to glare at him. Kinda odd because he felt he had no reason to be so despised? at least not yet anyways. "I think today we are going to work on our chakra control and our strength, how's that?" nothing but a small cricket who played to fill the silence.

"Kakashi at the time being we don't really wish to speak to you until you change your attitude towards Naruto." Sakura said turning around and walking away from the small group. Kakashi watched as Naruto smiled sympatheically at him while Sasuke just grin and said, "Its your fault, your the one who ignores Naruto during training. It was either this, or tell the Hokage, Naruto offered this." With that he lifted his backpack, which Kakashi noticed, was bigger then usual.

"Abandoned by my own team, now that hurts." with that he left to watch what they did, hoping they wouldn't hurt themselves. He hadn't expected this team to become so tight, especially due to their academy days.

Naruto grumbled as he picked up his backpack. Sakura and Sasuke doing the same. "I couldn't really get as much stuff as I could have, but Iruka sensei said that these scrolls were good offense and defense." Sakura nodded as she pulled out some scrolls of her own. "I got some good ones, but they require a lot of chakra, we can use them later, or ask Iruka sensei for some help when were stuck What did you get Sasuke kun?" This made the Uchiha smirk wide. "Chakra paper, some scrolls on chakra training, and some weights. I had to seal them into the scrolls, they were to heavy for my bag." at this he pulled one out and released some of it contents. "WOW. Lets starts with..." Naruto paused looking at the amount on each one. "Twenty pounds each leg and arm. Ten for our waist." at this team seven quickly donned on their weights. "Sasuke kun, What are the Chakra papers?" Sakura said, piking one up and handing one to Naruto. "They are to see your chakra affinities." Both Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Put some Chakra into them." Again both nodded, but followed his advise.

Sakura watched as her turned soggy. "You got water, Sakura." Sasuke said while turning to look at Naruto's which was cut in half. "You have wind." with that he did his own, which burned away in his hand. "Fire as to be expected." with that he turned to look at one of the scroll's. "Tree climbing and water climbing." Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder. "Use Chakra to our feet. That looks easy!" Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto. "Dare you. Who ever makes it up their first must train with Kakashi sensei for a week." Naruto grinned back. "I except your challenge teme." With that both genin's ran to one of their tree's gripping a kunai in their hands.

Sakura sighed. Two days of being a team, she had come to learn, bye fighting Sasuke and Naruto, that she was the weakest out of them all. She glanced down at the weights that still sat in a pile. "Another twenty each wouldn't hurt, would it?" Maybe then Sasuke kun would notice her. With that she quickly put on the extra weights and walked towards another three in training ground seven.

Kakashi was out right shocked at what he saw his team do. They had each brought something that would help them out in their life as Shinobi, but what he couldn't not believe was how happy they seemed to be, together, working together, and taking the time to help each other out. Over the last couple of day's he had only trained Sasuke, occasionally Sakura. Naruto was the kyuubi no kitsune.

_That's not true._

_Of course it was._

_But sensei told us he wasn't, he was only the jailer._

_But sensei is dead die to him._

_No. He protected Konoha sealing the kyuubi into his own son._

_The yondaime..._

_Would be furious with you, we both know it._

_How would I know if he isn't the Kyuubi?_

**_Love. _**(Obito)

Team seven looked at each other, their breaths coming in short gaps as they tried to stand up. Each battered and bruised as they collapsed again.

"Well team seven looks worn for the wear." All heads looked up slowly to see Kakashi staring at them. Slowly he put away their supplies that they had brought. "If you wanted to work as a team, then I will make you work as a team." all three genin paled as they felt their teachers killing tent wash over them. "Three hundred push ups, sit ups, then ten laps around Konoha, after that will see what else we'll do." With that each genin began their tasks, their body aching for them to stop and rest. "Oh, and for the record, a team works in fours, not three's."

Kakashi watched as team seven collapsed, they had finished his training, exhausted from both their own and his training. "Well, why don't we go swimming?" this made each genin smile, glade that their teacher was allowing them to rest. "But first I want you all to learn this jutsu. It allows you to hold your breath underwater while your swimming, it is also a form of chakra exercise." he quickly showed them how to do it and had lead the way to the lake that laid in team seven's training ground. He watched as each genin walked into the water, a small smile on his face as he watched them sink, their weights keeping them at the bottom. "I think this team might actually get some where." With that he jumped into one of the nearby tree's, taking out his book to read while he waited for them to run out of chakra and return to the surface.

It had been two hours of this training that Kakashi had called it quits and allowed his team to go home. He was happy with their training, even though he had also learned a few things form them. Almost two whole days of training none stop was what he called excellent. Now, all he had to do was see if Naruto was the Kyuubi or not. He had already figured out how to do it, but he just wanted to let them rest before he pushed Naruto to his limits. It would be interesting, that was for sure, but he wouldn't make it to difficult on the boy, difficult for a jounin or Anbu that is.

* * *

Naruto felt as if his legs were going to fall of as he layed on his bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before training again. He had not been the least bit fit to deal with that sadist's training. He would have to do something about that, after he slept, talked to Hinata and see if they could train together sooner or later. Then he would go and talk to Iruka, that would be the best. For some reason or other, he felt as if he could trust he chuunin a lot. That would make the best day ever! With those thoughts swimming in his head Naruto quickly fell a sleep, feeling safe for the time being in side his small room.

* * *

_"Naruto," Naruto opened one eye to look at the girl next to him, a smile on his face as he noticed her warm smile. "I love you." These words sent chills down his spine, making his heart beat louder as his arms snaked around her shoulders._

_"I love you, Hinata." with that he kissed her forehead before trailing down to her lips, all the while making his heart skip every other beat. "Hinata. Will you merry me?" He could tell that Hinata was brimming with excitement at his proposal, now all he had to do was convince her father, and both council's to approve of their marriage._

_"Of course I'll marry you! Ever since you asked me on that date last year, I've been waiting." Naruto smiled as he held her tightly to his chest, tears streaming down her face as they thought of living together for the rest of their lives._

_"Hinata!" Naruto jumped as he looked towards the door, fear etched on his skin as he looked at Hinata's pale face. "Get dressed, I found someone here that the council has approved to be your Husband." Naruto growled as he turned to Hinata, picking up her form from the bed and jumping out of the window with her securely in his arms._

_"I won't let them do as they please." Naruto said, before spotting two guards in front of him, preparing to attack. One had sounded the alarm of an intruder._

_"It's the beast! He's kidnapping Hinata sama!" Naruto felt Hinata shiver in his arms, glancing down did he see the tears trailing down her face._

_"Don't worry, nothing will happen to either of us, I promise you that." Naruto said as he felt two kunais' hit his back. More guards had heard the bell and had come running to see what had happened._

_"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she saw her father behind him, preparing to strike a killing blow._

_"I told you, I wont let anything happen to either of us!" Naruto shouted as he kept running threw the guard's, blocking attacks that might have hit Hinata, but taking those to himself._

_Hinata felt Naruto freeze, close to the gates. "Let my daughter go demon." she felt scared by the shear thirst of blood that saturated his voice._

_"No, I promised Hinata that I would marry her, I will do that. I love your daughter more then I care for my own life. So, I wont have you ruin her's for your stupid clan's pride!" Naruto said, nearly growling out the last part. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra begging to be released, to kill the man in front of him for not allowing him to pass._

_"I won't allow you to dishonor our clan Hinata! That man is nothing more then a disease that will destroy you, you must come with me, or be killed by your own family." Hinata stared at her father in horror at his very words. "What is it you want?"_

_"I-I" she stared at Naruto, her eyes brimming with the tears that she new would spill any moment. "If I marry him, will you not hurt Naruto kun?" Naruto felt his heart fall as he stared at Hinata's face, half of it covered by shadows from the torches._

_"I promise." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. His only precious person had left him, only to protect him. He felt his heart shatter as he looked forward to the Hyuuga head. Tears coating his face, each burning his skin, as he walked passed Hiashi._

_"Come near my daughter again, demon, and I will make sure that the whole village seeks you blood." Naruto nodded numbly as he left the village, his mind in a foggy state of self._

_Why? WHY?! WHY!_

_Naruto looked down at the water of his old training grounds. He could feel the soft metal in his hands, screaming at him to take his own life, begging him to end the pain that his heart could not take. "Why, why must they all leave me?" with that he felt the metal sting his skin on his arms as he began to cut deeper into his flesh, hoping that the pain would just end. Why should he take it? He had to deal with it for twenty five years! HE was tired of it, wasn't he?_

_Again he could not place his surrounding's, yet he could feel someone working quickly to save his life, screaming his name, telling him that he couldn't die, that he couldn't give up._

_"...Hinata... left me..." he whispered before losing consciousness._

* * *

Naruto woke, tears falling down his face as he felt the need to destroy anything in his path, anything to get ride of his anger towards the village, the village who had taken away everything in his life that he had loved! How was he going to make the village realize his anger?

**Anger for the future that will never happen?**

Naruto sighed, the kyuubi was right, what had happened in the future that he had dreamed would never come true. That made him smile.

"I wonder if I can ask Hinata chan tomorrow if she like's me. Cause I won't wait to tell her that I really like her!" with that Naruto fell a sleep, unaware to his teacher listening to his every word, smiling as he now new how to see if Naruto was or wasn't the demon, Kyuubi.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this. Cause my computer didn't like it one bit. It kept shutting off when I was about to save it! I even used three computers, and they all had the same problems!


	14. Fools game

Saiyura Deduction: I would like to say sorry for not updating as much as everyone would like but I've been into a story that my friends have asked me to write... and well, its coming along very well. So I am sorry to say this to you all, but for the time being until I can get three pgs of this story on my computer(aka I type it up) will I post at least 2 thousand up. And for all who would like weekly's, it will be monthly's like I told you in the beginning. Ok, that is all.

Exclamatory! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

8888

Naruto woke up, feeling alittle down as he watched his body move automaticly, going threw the things he usually did during the mornings. As he began to dress in his navy blue clothes did he stop to take a deep shakie breath before letting it out slowly. He would have to tell Hinata that he liked her... He really did like her, he had spent so much time with her in the last couple of days that it was hard not to realize that he had a crush on her, the same could be said the opposite way, he had figured that out yesterday, harshly! As he strapped his head band on his head did he walk out of the apartment, chewing some toast that he had quickly made to ease his stomach. That dream he had last night had confirmed that he liked Hinata chan, making him smile, but then at the end he had tried to kill himself because she had loved him enough to marry someone else. That part had scared him half to death, making him wonder if he would be alright later on.

8888

Kakashi watched as the Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, walk toward the ramen stand that Naruto ate at, maybe they were meeting today? His suspicions were confirmed when Naruto came running over to her, a smile on his face, one that was a little uneasy, Kakashi noted. As he watched did he notice that Hinata looked a little worried, she had also noticed his uneasiness.

"Hinata chan, um..." silence made the meeting a little uneasy before he looked down at his feet, grabing at his courage, before looking at her again. "I really like you, so, would you like-" he said before he blushed, looking down at the ground again, waiting for her to reply.

"You do?" Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Hinata looked relieved at this news. "Naruto kun, I've really liked you too!" Naruto's face shot up as he watched Hinata, tears falling down his face as he gave her a hug.

"Promise me you wont leave me then, not even if you want to protect me?" Naruto said, his voice small, almost scared at the thought.

"Of course Naruto kun!" Hinata said, hugging him again, before blushing at relizing how close they were. Kakashi watched shocked, the demon... no, Naruto, he had to admit, he did realize how scared the boy must have been not having anyone to love him...

8888

Naruto had arrived alittle later then he had expected when he walked up to team seven, Kakashi had already arrived, smiling down on him as they all noticed his eye gleaming evily.

"Well, then, team seven. Why don't we train first. Then we'll go do some missions." They all nodded, watching him to make sure he wasn't up to anything. "I have asked team eight to join us." with that Naruto turned around to see Hinata and her team rush forward.

"Naruto kun!" she shouted happily as she gave him a hug. "We get to train together again!" Naruto smiled as he, then glanced at her teammates, stunned by what Hinata had done.

"So, who's pairing up with who?" Kurenai said, laughing a little at Hinata's desplay of affection.

"We're together!" Both Kiba and Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders, both turned to each other to glare respectifully at the other.

"I'm with Hinata, we are teammates." Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"So, it depends on who Hinata chan chooses to be her partner!" Naruto said as he shot a glare at Kiba, before smiling at Hinata.

"What do you say?" Kurenai watched as the girl frowned before looking up at her.

"Is it ok if we do a three person fight?" she asked her teacher, who nodded then looked at Kakashi, who's hand told them to go ahead.

"Ok, Hinata/Kiba/Naruto. Then the other partners are Sasuke/Shino/Sakura." with that she rose her hand, before bringing it down in an arch, telling them to start.

8888

Naruto growled a little in annoyance as he watched Kiba charge Hinata head on, making him wonder why the boy was a dead brain. Naruto quickly moved to the forest area, he didn't want to be hit with that Jyuuken of hers again, they hurt alot. As he watched Kiba, a plan slowly moved threw his brain, the kyuubi just laughed at him, telling him that it was a no go.

****

Kit, if you do that, then you'll make this whole thing into a fool's game.

__

I really don't care. I want to show them that I am strong, not just some ignoramous that they take me for, and I've noticed that they DO believe I'm one!

This made the kyuubi snort as his presences left Naruto's brain before Naruto watched again, waiting for the perfect opportunety to attack.

8888

Hinata frowned as she looked around her with the Byakugan. She had lost sight of Naruto, and from training with he a couple of times, she had learned that it was not a good thing. Quickly dodging another of Kiba's punches did she spot something behind her, making her pale aliitle. Naruto wouldn't use that, would he?! her mind paniced a little as she boosted some of her chakra into her legs, quickly jumping to the trees did she turn around to see Naruto and his clones form a genjutsu, one that she knew would be quick and deadly if Kiba were an enemy shinobi.

8888

Kurenai watched, shocked, as a jounin level Genjutsu was placed on Kiba, who had frozen for a second before collapsing, his body twitching involentaraly. Kakashi, though, watched with interest as Hinata jumped down next to him, checking his pulse before jumping back from the mass of clones Naruto had created. "Those are Kage bunshin." Kakashi said, shocked. He had heard that Naruto had used that to pass, simply because the procter had just showed him the sign, but instead of collapsing due to chakra exhaustion of trying to make one clone he had made three.

"Are you seriously trying?" Naruto yelled at the unconcious Kiba before sticking his tongue out at him, before turning back to Hinata. "This will be soo much more fun now that he's out." Kurenai watched shocked as Hinata nodded, before taking the jyuuken stance, one that she had seen Neji use often.

"I won't take it easy on you Naruto kun." Again, Kurenai was speechless as she watched Hinata who had not stuttered at all while talking to him, the kyuubi!

"Kurenai san, what do you think of Naruto?" Kakashi said as he glanced over at her.

"That he is the demon who killed so many of our comrades twelve years ago." Kurenai said, turning her head alittle. "Why?"

"That's what I had first thought, but I was wrong." Kurenai frowned at his words.

"Kakashi, what are you talking about?"

"Naruto isn't the kyuubi. If he was then Naruto wouldn't be able to love anyone. Yet, look at how he interacts with his team, look at how he tries his hardest to not harm Hinata. At first, I didn't want to believe, but now, I believe he is just its jailor." with that he turned his glance back to the two fighting. "Have you once seen him harm anyone with out an intention?" Kurenai was taken back at these words as she turned to look back at the two, Kiba, she found, had been placed a fair distance away from the battle, which she had to note, was completely destructive.

8888

Hinata frowned as she watched her teachers talking with her byakugan. What else, Naruto was not attacking for real, she just couldn't understand why. Usually he was the one pushing her back, not the other way around.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata shouted as she dodged another one of his dopple gangers. "Attack for real, their is no point in pretending to be weak!" this, Hinata noted with a blush, made him scratch his head in a forgive me kind of way.

"Sorry. I just really don't feel up to much today." Hinata could tell that he was under pressure of some kind, which made him wonder what was wrong. Soon both stood side by side, forgetting that this was a training exercise.

"What happened?" Hinata's worried voice made Naruto glance up, scared.

"It's nothing, I promise." Naruto glanced to his side, his ever so present smile vanishing off his face. "It's was the dream I had last night." Hinata nodded, waiting for him to continue. "It shook me up a little to much for my liking." Hinata nodded as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

8888

Kakashi and Kurenai had nearly fell out of the tree when both of their students sat down on the grass, talking about the dream that Naruto had that previous night. Quickly glancing at each other did they sigh, it would appear that they wouldn't get anywhere tonight. So they turned their vision onto the other team, only to see them staring down at Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura just smirked as Shino raised his brow, before turning to his teacher, shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you three doing! Your suppose to be training!" Kurenai said even more out of her mind then before.

"They wanted to see who won." Shino said, indicating team seven.

"'We' wanted to watch Naruto beat Kiba up, but I don't really care now." Sasuke said before turning on the balls of his feet.

"Wait for me Sasuke kun. We still haven't figured out what to do for-" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, Sasuke staring at him.

"Naruto said he'd take care of it. We have to just make sure we don't fall behind." With that both genin left, the three just watching confused.

"Kakashi, what are they talking about?" Kurenai said, only to see Kakashi was white as a ghost, looking at Naruto shocked.

"It appears I forgot about the bargain. Well, Kurenai san, it apears that our 'training' didn't go as planned, so I believe I'll take my leave." Kurenai frowned as Kakashi left her behind, before she went down to the three on the floor and told them it was time to quit.

8888

Ok, this is the end of this story, I will have it updated in a while. So there! R&R. Tell me how much I seriously suck! Jk Jk


	15. Kyuubi's cloak arise

**Chapter 16**

--

OK, I haven't updated this in a while for the sake of my other story. But I will try to get a one done for Halloween, just because I know most of you hate me for stopping. Please forgive me!

--

Naruto layed on his bed, thinking about what had happened so far today. He had told Hinata that he liked her. Beat Kiba, which made the dog boy even more furious. Made plans with the Sasuke and Sakura to get back at Kakashi. Which was a wicked plan in his opinion. Then there was the fact that it involved the kyuubi himself, might he remind you, kyuubi had a nasty temper when he didn't get it his way.

"Hey Kyuu. What will happen tomorrow?" **I don't know kit, but from my spot, I'm drooling for some action.** "You and I both know you'll be no stronger then half a fox." **I fox that is at least fifteen feet high! Might I add.** Naruto shook his head. The furball was hilarious when he was in the mood to be, but Naruto himself wasn't. How could he be?

**Learn to let live.** "How? I mean, the dreams are coming more often. And I get the feeling that something is happening beyond my control. How can I let it live?" **Do what you always do. Smile and act like nothing is wrong. It tends to work.** "Not this time." Both Naruto and Kyuubi sighed, that was true. Something was going to happen, something that would make them hurt, cry, and wish that they were dead. "What is it?"

_--_

_"Naruto, you have no meaning in Konoha." the voice was bland, sounding to much like Sasuke's. Naruto growled low in his throat._

_"Konoha is my home Itachi! I wont betray it because their hunting me down!" Naruto screamed at the siluhoute of the man in from of him._

_Laughing from behind Naruto made his shiver as he glanced to see a blue faced man, his teeth seemed to be bared as he stepped forward. "Come on Itachi! He's the last one left. We've gathered them all BUT him!" Itachi seemed to have done something behind Naruto's back, making the shark man freeze up, looking at Itachi horrified. "WHAT!"_

_"I am telling the truth Kisame. Naruto will not be going to Akatsuki. He's going back to Konoha." time seemed to freeze as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi. Go back to Konoha? That village forsaken him! _

_"I wont go back to that hell hole! I spent my whole life there and all they've done for me is-" tears started to trail down his face as he hung his head, feeling solemn. Grief seemed to pull him down farther before he looked up at the sound of more laughter, this time not Kisame's._

_"Oh, Naruto, your a fool! Konoha wont last that long. My fool of a brother lost his life... Orochimaru has already decide to wipe that village off this worlds face." Naruto froze, he could feel the man behind him tense. _

_"Itachi, what the heck is wrong with you! Your not acting like your self." Kisame asked, his voice more of a growl then ever. _

_"No, Kisame. You and that organization are the fool. Do you know how long I've waited? That village has done the one thing it will regreat. Abandoning the Uchiha's. Throwing out their only source of savation. And all in all, sowing its own destruction!" Naruto felt as if time stood frozen as Itachi moved foward, drawing a sword from the inside of his clock. "And you Kisame have out grown your liveliness." Naruto bearly saw the Mangekyou take from before he fell to the floor, blood pooring form his mouth. He could feel Kisame and Itachi fighting, he could feel also feel the kyuubi tring hard to keep him alive. What happened?! **Itachi hit you with that sword of his, just after he used the mangekyou to freeze your muscels. A stronger form of the paralization jutsu.** How to do I get out of it? **Well, it might hurt a heck of a lot, but releasing my seal to allow a huge amount of chakra threw will destroy its hold. **I'll die, right. **Yep.** Naruto paused, focusing of the seal's image, drawing out as much of it he could handle. Time seemed to slow down as he felt the changes. One tail. He screamed in pure agony as he felt it surge threw his body after years of not allowing any of his demons power to come to him. Second tail. Naruto collapsed on all fours. His mind rushing with pain, he could feel the pain in his stomach come to a slow halt, but his arms and legs were slowly going numb. Third tail. Again Naruto screamed. All his sense's started to shut off as he turned to face Itachi standing over Kisame's corpse. Horror slowly showed on the Uchiha's face before he dropped into his stance. "Come Demon." with that Itachi lurched forward, not seeing the clawed hand coming from the side before he was knocked into the wall. **RUN!** Naruto ran as fast as he could before he was caught. He couldn't be taken. He had to save Konoha! That Village! His friends! He had to save Hinata! _

**_"I WONT LET HIM DO IT! SASUKE!" _**_with that the forth tail came forward, Kyuubi taking control as they speed threw the trees at inhuman speeds. They didn't have much time to save konoha. To destroy Orochimaru. To save all those that the 'demon' loved. Fate and Destiny had already made the deal with Death. Naruto would save Konoha, ultimately bringing his own death._

--

Naruto jolted up as he felt a pair of hands trying to force him back down. Trying his hardest to fight did he fell cool metal slowly slice his damp and cold skin, bring slight awareness to him. Tears trailed down his face, he had forgotten that the Akatsuki was after him. He forgot that he killed Sakura! He forgot that Sasuke was to kill him! He forgot that Konoha wanted him dead for being the jinchuriki for their blasted demon! His tears burned his face as he looked up at his captors. They wore the standard ANBU uniform. They had the standard ANBU captain. The third stood in the back, looking at Naruto with concern. Naruto also could see them all shivering. Shivering with fear and hatred.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto croaked out softly as he looked at them all, eyes lingering of Sarutobi.

"Do you remember what happened while you were asleep?" a man with scars all over his face asked as he came forward.

Naruto gulped as he nodded his head, "Yeah, black cloaks with read clouds." Naruto whispered, dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Why do you say that?" Ibiki said, demanding more to his dream. "I can tell that your not telling us the whole story."

**Don't say anything. If they try to pry, they'd be fried alive. I won't allow anyone to abuse you like that, okay kit.** NAruto nodded, making several ANBU tense up. "Then tell us more to your dream. Was there a fox with it." Naruto tensed up this time before looking up at his interogattor.

"I have nothing to say to you. I haven't done anything! So that means I don't need to be interrogated!" Naruto nearly hollard before going silent, watching as they all pulled out more weapons.

"Hokage sama. May I see what he was dreaming about." The man asked, turning to look at Sarutobi. "I allow it Ibiki. Just find out why the seal seemed to be cracking." Naruto's head shot up at the old man's remark. The seal was cracking! Then could the dreams be manistating! **I wouldn't put it past it. It'd explain why your all sore and why I'm healing you a heck faster. **BUT! It was only a dream! Or my futurenon existing future... **Deal kit, more pressing matters come right now. Like saving your hide!** Naruto shook his head, clearing out the last of the kyuubi's words.

"Ibiki. I think it'd be best if you stay 'out' of my mind. I don't really know what your talking about, but I don't think it be wise." Ibiki, along with the toher men, looked at Naruto. Two went forward to seem more threatening. "Besides, both Kyuubi and I aren't in the mood to play mouse and cat." this made them all freeze. How did this kid know about the demon. Had someone told him!

"Naruto, how do you know about the demon?" Naruto watched Sarutobi, allowing his eyes and chakra that he still had to wander around the room.

"Furball told me about it. Said something about 'stupid human's with their lack to tell the deffrence between the great and powerful demon and a weak no fashion sense gaki with a brain the size of a ant'... KYUUBI I RESENT THAT!" Sarutobi chuckled, a demon doing a wise crack. How entertaining.

"What else does the demon tell you." Ibiki questioned.

"Oh, that the end of the world is near due to some man named... Um repeat that please, I didn't quite chatch it." a few minutes passed before Naruto laughed. "Oh, don't be so modest. I'm sure they'll understand." With that Naruto went silent looking at Sarutobi and Ibiki. "He doesn't want to say. Some demon edicate for human kill human act or something." **Oh I love when you pull a story and crap like that out of thin air kit, it makes me proud to be your inner monster. **Same. I'm glade we're practically two minds, one body...** That we are!**

"Hokage sama, this demon isn't doing anything but pulling our leash. We should just kill it know!" The ANBU captain said before he felt the old man's killer intent.

"No one is to harm this boy. We should respect that nothing happened tonight. It appears that this boy and the demon did not know what was happening. If the demon was trying to take control, we wouldn't be here right know, would we." Everyone nodded. "Now Naruto, I'd like you to at least tell us, why did you unleash Kyuubi's power." Naruto and Kyuubi stopped laughing inwardly at that moment.

"The cloaked men, one put me in a frozen state, Kyuubi said I had to run, because the other man was being slaughtered by his partner. I couldn't move so I tried it his way, we felt scared, something was going to happen and we couldn't prevent it. And... everything went black. Kyuubi tried to keep me alive, but he couldn't He couldn't seem to keep me near him. Then I woke up." Naruto explained, leaving alot of it to his imagination. Kyuubi just nodded his head, glade his container was a mastermind when it came to foolery.

"Thank you Naruto. You may go, I can't wait to see you in for missions." with that Ibiki and Sarutobi left, all ANBU the same. Naruto smiled somewhat before laying back down. His meeting with Itachi and Kisame today may have went horribily wrong, but he hoped nothing else happend that would push him more over the edge.

"I hope nothing like this happens for a while. They might exucute us on spot." Kyuubi nodded his head, telling his kit to sleep.

--

Well everyone. Here is my new story of Lost memories! I can't believe I got you all a knew chapter out! I feel soo Happy. Well, you may all tell me you reviews. Most of them I already know what will say. And I WILL do it! ANd, yeah, Itachi was way OOC. hehe


	16. the pains

I am going to try to update more, I have at least seven chapters ready for my other story, so I can come back to this one for a while. Ant that great.

I'd like to thank you all who review and enjoy my work, it makes me happy to know your all reading it.

--

Naruto woke up later in the morning, noticing that the sun was barely up. His mind wandered to what had happened the previous night before his head snapped to attention. "Ah man!" **Something wrong kit?** "Yeah, we almost got busted." the demon laughed before nodding his head. **I've been thinking. I might be able to make sure nothing like that happens again, but we'll need to tell that old man. **Naruto sighed, knowing that what ever the foxed planned would be something he wouldn't like. "Ok I bite, what is it?" **we merge part way. **Silence followed the kyuubi's explenations. "WHAT!" **It was only a suggestion. No need to make me deaf. **Naruto nodded, before walking to get ready. Choosing a slight grey shirt with shinobi standard pants did he change. "You know, I think you are right. If we do do that, I might get better at not doing what I usually do." **freak out? **"Shut up!" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. With the talking out of the way Naruto headed to the door. He had missions to do, and Hinata was gone with a mission also. It was a shame, he just saw her yesterday.

--

Kakashi watched from the roof as team seven gathered. He was a little uptight due to the fact that last night he was informed that one of his students nearly went demon on them due to some dream. On another note, he had also seen Sasuke smile! SMILE! When Naruto came jogging over to them, Kakashi noted that he was in better shape then Iruka had said he was in. He'd had to see why.

"So, do you two have everything in order?" Naruto asked, smiling slightly maliciously.

"Yeah, I spent all night making it perfect. But, Naruto, don't you think you'll get in more trouble with the village. I mean, you haven't told us what happened."_ Happened? _"I mean, you come to my house early in the morning, and say something stupid as 'I'm in trouble, I can't explain much, but the village WILL be after me soon'." He hadn't seen any mobs in town. Why'd he say that? Kakashi couldn't help but feel dread crawl under his skin. Something was up, and he really didn't like it.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts dope. What's wrong." Kakashi listened closer. Something was off. Why did he feel anger and murderous intent coming from his two non demon students?

"Um, you know how you two figured out that the village hated me due to the Kyuubi." Kakashi eye widened. THEY HAD GUESSED IT HAD SOMETHING TO DUE WITH THAT MONSTROSITY! "Well, I probably should tell you the truth..." Kakashi watched as Naruto paused before looking over in the trees line. "Promise me you wont hate me later."

"What ever it is, we wont judge you because of it." Sakura said softly to Naruto, making Kakashi sigh. They would judge him. Maybe not much, but a lot would change.

"Dope, spill it." Naruto, Kakashi saw, cringed.

"The Kyuubi was never destroyed." Kakashi and Naruto both saw that Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "The yondaime didn't kill it but sealed it inside of me." Sakura, Kakashi saw with much sorrow, stepped back slowly from him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. _I hope you know what your doing Naruto._

"You mean, your the demon?" Sasuke said with slight disgust, making Kakashi feel tears reach his eyes. Naruto nodded his head, before looking at the ground.

"Naruto... But..." Sakura said, taking a few more steps back. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Sakura said, tears streaming down her face as she looked at him, accusingly.

"HOW COULD I! Both of you would have killed me right there!" Naruto shouted, crying along with each words. "I finally have friends. I felt excepted. I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE IT!" Naruto shouted again. Sasuke growled angerly before stepping forward, raising his fist, putting more streghtn into it as he punched Naruto.

"DOPE! I don't care if you're the demon! Your my friend and my teammate!" Kakashi watched as Sakura quickly came to Sasuke's side, nodding her head furiously before smiling at him.

"We're friends tell the end. Or until that demon kills us, huh Sasuke kun." Kakashi nodded, this was his time to come in.

"YO!" Kakashi said, popping in. "I see you guys are having a heart to heart. May I ask what it's about?" all three looked at each other before shaking their head.

"No." They said together, making Kakashi pout. "Sensei, lets go to the old mans now! Gramps promised to have AWESOME missions for us!" Kakashi raised an eye brow at that.

--

Naruto bounded threw the door, making team Gai jump slightly. **Kit, you should think before you act.** Naruto smiled at that, oh, he thought, but he loved to act.

"GRAMPS! Where's my awesome A-rank MISSION!" Naruto practically all but screamed, before he felt someone ruffle his head.

"Calm down Naruto, this isn't the time to misbehave." KAkashi said looking around at the other team.

"Yeah, dope. There's already a team here." Sasuke said, smirking slightly before looking closer at the other genin. "Oh, great. A Hyuuga." Sakura laughed before looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is something wrong Uchiha?" the Hyuuga said, smirking also. "Or, are you looking for a fight?" Naruto glanced between both of them before looking at Sarutobi.

"Um, could we NOT fight?" Naruto asked quietly.

"NO!" Sasuke and the Hyuuga both shouted. Naruto sighed before looking at Sarutobi again.

"You did this on purpose didn't you Old Man." Sarutobi chuckeld before Naruto felt a cold chill run down his spine. Turning around to look at his own sensei did he notice a strange looking duo trying to coax him to speak. "Great. MORE problems."

--

Naruto sat crossed legged on the floor tried to get ride of his advancing headach before he turned to see the tied up Hyuuga and Uchiha. The tied up Sakura and brown haired Hyuuga teammate. Towards the tied up green twins of student and teacher. The half concious scare crow. The bloody nosed Hokage. And who could foget the surrounding ANBU with Ibiki in tow.

"Now explain again why you attacked everyone?" Ibiki said, not wanting to believe that all of them were defeated by Naruto. The said boy growled, making the ANBU step back, before looking at Ibiki straight on.

"Oh, you understand. My team was being a pain. That team was being a pain. The Hokage was being a pain. And I hate getting headaches due to pains." Ibiki sighed, he could tell he was going to get nothing from Naruto, he might as well call in the medics and get them out. "Oh, also Ibiki, Gramps said we got a mission with some man named Tasuna. Know where I might find him to get the mission roling." Naruto said, pulling out the 'C' rank mission. Ibiki nodded before telling one of the guards to let him go find the old man, and to also assest. He didn't want any more 'pains' to make Naruto fly off his roker and attack another batch of well on their way genin. And a few stronger opponents... But, he wasn't worried about Naruto, he worried for the poor sucker who got on his bad side today. THE KID WAS A LOOSE CANNON TODAY!

--

Naruto quickly walked into the first Alchohal club, no one even stopped him, the ANBU that were following him hesitated before going in under a disguise. Naruto glanced around the joint before looking at the picture of their client. Taking another look around the joint did he spot him talking to the owner, argueing Naruto thought, before the man was grabed by a few Shinobi, helping the owner the ANBU thought. "Great, a drunk." Naruto sighed before walking over to them, both men stopped dragging Tasuna around, glaring at Naruto.

"What do you want bratt?" the one of the left spat at him.

"Oh, just a talk with this man, the Hokage sent me to get him." both men looked at each other before nodding.

"Fine, take the old fart, he's nothing but trouble." with that they both turned around, heading towards the bar to get slammed. The old man looked at Naruto for a second before walking towards the exit.

"Are you comin' boy?!" he half growled before Naruto began to follow. The ANBU looked at each other, this wasn't that bad, nothing much but baby sisting... at that thought they growled. When did they become baby sitters! They followed anyways, knowing that Ibiki would skin them alive if they did do what he said, besides... one of them thought he saw a tick mark on Naruto's forhead before he vanished threw the door.

--

Naruto walked behind the man, a tick mark now clearly evident on his forhead as the man in front of him began to rant about how short he was, how small he was, how young he was, how possitively weak he HAD to be. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be a missing shinobi at this moment. Slice the old man's throat and not have a care in the world! Soon the man starting to drink out of a bottle that he had bought on the way to the Hokage's, USING NARUTO'S OWN MONEY! That was drawing him closer to the edge, oh he would snap, and it wouldn't be pretty. Glancing over his should to see if the ANBU were noticing his 'evident' rage.

"BOY! How much longer tell we get there, I do have to sleep!" The old man nearly hollard, making alot of the pedesriance jump, some throwing ugly glares at him. "BOY! Are you DEAF!" Naruto tightened his fist before looking up at Tasuna.

"I HEAR YOU OLD MAN! WE'RE HERE ALREADY!" Naruto shouted, making the ANBU in hiding jump out, looking at them both with worried looks. "Sheesh took you long enough to act!" Naruto snapped at them. With that he started to laugh slightly before walking up the tower to the Hokages room.

--

Sarutobi sat at his desk, signing bits of odd paper work in front of him. Team seven, minus one blonde, and Ibiki Morino stood in his office also, waiting for something to happen. Team Gai, which Sarutobi noticed with mild anger and fear, stood in another corner, looking (or glaring and smiling blinding green beast smiles) to team seven, or they did until there was a loud screaming coming from out side his door making his paper work go flying every where due to the shear force. Grumbling did he ask Kakashi to open it before who ever was behind it broke threw. Nodding Kakashi quickly did the 'scary' deed. What he saw made his stop dead in his tracks. Naruto stood, arguing with two ANBU and one old man, who had to be his teams mission personal. _Naruto is pretty upset, wonder what happened._ Naruto turned to face Kakashi, making Kakashi think _If looks could kill._ Naruto, followed by the old man and the ANBU, entered the room, shoving past Kakashi.

"Gramps! This drunk is really pissing me OFF!" Sarutobi, like the rest of everyone else, flinched back by the volume and blood lust woven in Naruto's words.

"Calm down, nothing is wrong with a few temper-" one of the ANBU started only to be silenced by the swinging, and splashing, of the sake bottle.

"THIS kid needs to learn some respect! All he did was-" Tasuna was cut off by Sasuke who glared at him before standing in deffense for his teammate. Who got cut off by Neji, who in turn got cut off by Sakura, then Tenten, then Kakashi, then Gai, Then another ANBU, who were all silenced by Naruto, Ibiki, and Sarutobi shouting '**SILENCE' **together.

Everyone froze before looking at the ticked off threesome. Kakashi sighed, annoyed about the fact that his day was going horribly wrong, before leaning ageinst the wall. Gai, who did the hug illusion with Lee, made his team go silent, along with the two petrified ANBU who wished not to be any where near them again. Team seven, for the most part, seethed at how horribly wrong their day was going.

"Ojii san, the old mans here, can we get on with the mission?" Sarutobi, like Ibiki, sighed before nodding their heads, that was when the door opened and Iruka entered. After feeling the tension and killer intent inside the room did he pause, looking around until his eyes fell on Ibiki. _Naruto, you better not have done anything stupid. PLEASE don't let him be in trouble! _Sarutobi nodded his head, thinking this was a good time as any.

"Ok, I shall assign two teams to the 'wave' mission with Tasuna as your objective to protect. Iruka here, who has not gotten out of that awefull..Erm, I mean noisy... classroom, will also go along, to be the mediator of the two teams. Tasuna, here is team seven," Said team all grunted in responce " and team eight," said team sighed, with two bravado's from two very green and somewhat gay? men, and boy. "Along with them is Iruka." said chuunin instructor sighed, he came here for this! All he wanted was to make sure nothing happened to Naruto, due to that horrible jounin insturctor he has. _Curse my mother hen mode. Curse all of Kakashi's bad Karma to mess up my own good. _with a sigh the chuunin leaned ageinst the door, listening to the debreifing of the 'C' (cough) rank (cough) mission (cough 'A' Cough hehe).

I finished! Do you know how much I began to worry that I wouldn't finish this chapter! Oh thank the heavens, I made it!

Alright, I know that this story is becoming popular, (cough story traffic cough) but I worry that it might not end! I have a ending, but I know half of you will hate it... but, until then I will not say a word! Ok, now here is some questions I want to ask you all.

1) Should Zabuza and Haku be good or evil?

Yah or Nay

2) Should Haku be a girl?

Yah or Nay

That is all, let the review flood in and drown my weiry soul. ENJOY (cough) hehe


	17. Solar Eclipse

chapter 17: Lost memories

Chappy name: Solar eclipse

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: To all who know, I am not very good at my work, I have been here practicing and loving listening to you work of arts. (yes, I listen, I don't read lol) and I have to say, I've learned far to much that I haven't even insituted into my own. (Not coping, just learning sheesh) and I'd like to say, thank you all.

Sai's own stupid little poem: The sun will vanish, as quickly as the stars appear. The sun will leave us, shivering in fear. The dark will be thick, suffercating us so soundly. Everyone, hurry, into our tents tell the sun appears once again.

* * *

Team seven had begun walking slowly the first few hours, lagging behind due to their quick glares at the ones taking lead, team Gai. Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai looked at the sheer tention and anger that was laced in their glares.

"Um, what do we do? I've never seen my team like this before." Gai said in a very dangerous somber tone, making Kakashi bug out a little. Iruka sighed, oh, he was hating this! Why was HE here!

"That is a question that I doubt we can solve." Kakashi said looking over to his own team. They had been the norm. Quite, looking at Naruto for anything that they may do. At times like this it felt that Naruto was the Jounin and former ANBU captain in stead of him. "Let me ask Naruto first, he should be able to stop any fight that may insure with Sakura and Sasuke." this made both adults look at him.

"Naruto?!" both asked silently, a little confused.

"Oh, I never told you. Naruto is the 'captain' of the group... they listen to him more then they do then me... at time I feel that our roles are reversed. Confusing huh." Kakashi said with a smile in his eye, not only that but the other two adults were looking at Naruto as if he had grown a second head, even Naruto's own 'father' looked credulous.

"I seriously doubt that." Iruka said, noticing that Sasuke wasn't even looking or doing anything out of the usualy with Naruto next to him. "I can't imagine Sasuke listening to anything any one else ever said." Kakashi saw that Gai nodded at this, knowing how blood line careers did their own things without out side enfluence.

"We'll see. I bet you that by the end of this mission, not only team seven but your team will listen to him also." Kakashi said, a smile on his face as he knew there was no way that Gai's team would be able to fight of Naruto.

kakakakakakakakakkakakakakakakkakakak tehe

Naruto couldn't help but allowing the shiver to spreed down his spine as he looked at the three adults watching him, he notice Kakashi smile at him, as if in an encouraging way. It confused him and scared him.

**I believe I don't like this.**

_I believe we're in a trap that we can't get out of._

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who was glaring death at the 'Hyuuga' who, Naruto had a eriy feeling was also. With a reluctant sigh he looked over to Sakura, who was not looking at him but at Lee, who was giving her heart eyes, Kyuubi shivered as he got a picture of it. **I feel sorry for the banshee, she has a fan that EVEN I would never want! **_Good thing you don't have any that know's you. _Kyuubi growled at Naruto, who only laughed on the outside, making both Sasuke and Sakura glance at him with a small quirk of the eye brows. Naruto again laughed, shaking his head before looking at the far side of the road.

Naruto paused, he had noticed it for a while. The sounds of nothing. **Maybe a storm? **Naruto couldn't only agree. Something was coming, and no one would notice tell it was to late. **Look at the ski, the sun hasn't moved much sinse you guys started walking. It's going to be an early eclispe. **_Oh, you mean a solar one. That would explain the animals, but... Oh, yeah... I forgot it was coming today. _With that Naruto stopped to look at the ski again before Sasuke noticed this.

"Dope, it can't be time to stop yet." Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder while he had also stopped, a few feet infront of Naruto, Sakura not far infront of him. "The sun is still visible."

"Sasuke kun, Naruto knows better then us when its time to set up, lets just get it over with." Sakura said, looking for some sort of sign on Naruto's face that this was indeed what he had stopped for.

"Would you three stop that. The sun is still high enough in the air for a few more hours to walk, we have no reason to stop as of yet." Neji said, glaring at them all, mostly Sasuke. Tenten nodded her agreement but stopped halfway threw to look at Lee.

"Kakashi, It be best if we set up camp. The sun wont be up for much longer then the Hyuuga thinks." Gai and Iruka looked up at the ski, what was he talking about! There was enough time as Neji had said.

"Well, would you like to explain WHY were stopping to our partners?" Kakashi said, feeling excited about finally getting in some good reading in.

"Sasuke, explain. Sakura there should be a stream a few miles west, could you refill our water supply. I'll send out a few scouts to check our surroundings. After that is done we'll pitch tent." Sasuke nodded while Sakura quickly left to get her 'chore' done.

Neji turned a little red around his collar as he heard the commanding tone in Naruto's voice, as if 'Ordering' him around!

"Well, simply to state it, we've walked a fair distance today, given our time we left. It would be best to set up camp now then wait for any sign of night." Naruto nodded before he and Sasuke went to set up tent.

"That is absurd. Why do we have to listen to you, you are a genin that has just _graduated!_ There is no reason to listen to this crap." Neji said before turning around to continue walking.

"A Hyuuga, a branch, and a very sour apple. That is all I have to say." Naruto said before hearing a slight laugh out of Sasuke, which sounded light a grunt then anything. Kakashi nodded his head before walking off to help his team.

"I believe Iruka and Gai would like to know 'WHY' we are stopping. Not the 'Reasonable' one." Naruto sighed before looking at the two tag along adults.

"Simply put it, today we're going to have bad weather. If you haven't noticed by now, there have been no birds songs. Nothing alive." Naruto looked at the sun, or more like squinted, but he could already see it happening, and eclispe. A solar one for sure. But judging by how slow it was coming it would last for a few hours. "'The sun will wilt, leaving the earth cold. The sun will wisp to nothing, before the fading day would have surely come. The sun will be gone, until tomorrows first light. The sun, is hidden behind the moons light.'" Naruto quoted a book that he had remembered reading once, a long time ago. Probably in his last future. "An eclispe." Gai and Iruka quickly looked up. Slowly they noticed it.

"Ok! WE SHALL SLEEP HERE! MAY OUR YOUTH BE PRESURVED FOR TOMORROW!" with that Gai went over to help Sasuke pitch up some of the other tents. Lee, who wallowed in his spot for a second, joined in by putting his own bright green up. Neji looked over at the crowd of 'insain' people before glaring at the blonde. Oh, he would find a way to make him pay, he knew he would! With that one his mind he went to a far corner to put his up.

* * *

Neji watched as Sasuke smirked at something Naruto said before looking over to Sakura, who was tending to their dinner with Tenten. He felt like walking over there and challenging the blonde or Sasuke to a duel, but he couldn't due that at the moment. He was on guard duty. Gair and Lee were doing hand stands, simply because Gai had lost to rock paper siscors to Kakashi, who was now lounging in a tree reading a book. A PRON BOOK! Near children! Although he wasn't a child, of no, he was not a child. And Iruka was... Um, where was Iruka? With a slighly shake of his head did he turn to look out at the forest and the road again. With a sigh did he start a list on what he would do.

One- finish his duty

Two- check to see if food was poisoned

Three- challenge Naruto to some kind of battle

Four- sleep knowing he won

Five- challenge the Uchiha to a duel

Six- Sleep well knowing he won

Seven- Praise Destiny knowing she was an all powerful force in his life

Eight- hide before the end of day 'Illusion of horror'

Nine- go to sleep knowing your powerful

With that set in his mind he quickly went off to watch, waiting for Iruka to take over his shift.

* * *

Naruto sighed softly as he looked over to Neji. He was obviously the leader of Team Gai. How could he do anything with that egotistical maniac who had no passion for others in his own cell. Sasuke, who had noticed the tention in his 'friends' shoulders looked over to see what he was staring at, only to scoff at the Hyuuga.

"Just ignore him. All Hyuuga's are stuck up." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto scoff at this before frowning at his teammate.

"And your also a stuck up with a stick, as wide as the rock faces, stuck up his rear came to that conclusion?" Naruto said with a smile at the hurt and slighty competitive expression on Sasuke's face.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" Sasuke said, getting slowly into a crouch.

"And if I DID?" Naruto nearly shouted before jumping out of the way as Sasuke sprung forward, nearly hitting him dead center on his waist. Naruto laughed as he pointed to Sasuke, gaining the camps attentions. All watched as the boys fought/played before Sakura got over towards them. A wicked smile on her face before taking a quick deep breath.

"Don't **Hurt **yourselfs. I haven't had alot of _medical_ practice on rough playing." this got the right responce out of both boys as they paused to look at each other then to Sakura, who thought she had gotten them to stop, only to see the evil glare in their eyes. "Oh, cra-" with that they quickly pounced on her together.

Neji, who watched from a few feet, being relieved of his duty, watched as Sakura quickly punched them in the head, earning a 'spirit' of the 'dear departed' to 'leave' from the boy's bodies.

"Oh disgusting. You're shinobi, act like it." with that he went over to see if the food was ready. Sakura, who looked over her shoulders at Neji scrowled before helping her teammates up.

"I don't like him." Sasuke nodded his agreement before looking at Naruto, hoping he'd allow them to DO something to harm the stotic Hyuuga.

"Deal, we only have to be around him tell the end of this mission." Naruto said before allowing his fingers to pull back his hair. Sasuke and Sakura both frowned, now Naruto was being a pain in their sides.

* * *

NAruto could only sigh as he looked out from his spot in the tree's. It was his turn, three hours tell sun rise, to watch over camp. So far all he had seen was a scarecrow (ooc hehe) and nothing else so far. His eyes, which kept sliding close looked over the ground and ski. He wasn't enjoying this much, but he knew he had to deal with it no matter what. And then there was this feeling that Neji was his friend. Along with bush brows and Tenten. He also knew that Gai and Lee were a little short on brains. With his seven hundred and ninth sigh did he look over the camp. "I'm tired. I shouldn't even be out here." Naruto said slowly allowing his eyes to fall asleep

----

_Naruto opened his eyes slightly looking up at the night ski... no the sun was there, it was an eclipse was it not?. He felt dread wash over his body as he felt muscles going slake one by one. All his chakra vanishing before he could even breath. Slowly he lifted his eyes to face... Hinata? No, the eyes were wrong! This was not the shy girl who he had come to love, her... ITS... eyes were cold, degusted..._

_"Neji..." Naruto coughed feeling blood rise up his throat. "Why?" he couldn't do much more then that, slowly it dawned on him. Neji, his friend since they were genin, had used the Jyuken on him._

_"You disgust me, a demon as my friend, how dare you say that to a Hyuuga." Neji said coldly before turning around. "Nar- Kyuubi" the quick mistake made NAruto and Neji flinch. "Are scum that I will destroy, but not until I get care for those who've you hurt." with that Neji left him, bleeding, dieing. Nothing. It hurt worse then anything. Weren't they the same! What could have made them all... them all... Why would his 'friends' abandon him! He'd done nothing to them!_

_"NEJI!" Naruto heard the scream, he could not pin point it, he could not tell who had screamed in such pain, such desire for an answer, for something... Slowly a thought dawned on him, engulfing his mind and feelings before it wound its way into his heart and the cracks in his brain._

**_Who and what am I, if I'm not Uzumaki Naruto? _**

_Then a thought followed this one, making tears burn his face._

**_I'm the demon, I've always been a blood thirsty demon!_**

_A scream penetrated the night air, making the surrounding area still and unmoving. He, Naruto... NO! The Kyuubi no kitsune... Screamed in anger and hatred. A threat to all who heard. HE would bring pain to them! HE would demoralize all that THEY did. HE WOULD BREAK THE FOUNDATION THAT THEY WERE SET UPON! _

_"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" the tears kept flowing. "NONE OF YOU WILL LIVE WHEN I GET THREW WITH YOU!" then everything went black, everything left him. His sense, his mind. In that one moment he felt uttorly alone. Nothing. He was a hollow man, a demon in all sense._

_"What am I if I am not who I origionally thought I was. So, I'll follow your words, I'll take that in mind. I'll BE the demon that you desire me to be. Would that make you love me any more then before, Konoha, this, shall forever be my nindo, my shinobi way."_

----

Kakashi rapidly shook Naruto's shoulder, fear etched on his face as he saw the crimson tears dripping down Naruto's face onto the forest floor below. Not wanting to wake anyone else up did he slowly and more forcefully rench Naruto back a forth, watching as Naruto hit the tree with a sounding thud a few times. His fear quickly escalated when he saw blood dripping down Naruto chin, quickly coming from his mouth. "Naruto?" his voice sounded worried before he felt a sense of dread, something that was no ones in the camp. "Please... Wake up..." Kakashi said as he grabbed out a pair of kunai before looking over at the tent, seeing Gai and Iruka quickly coming out to investagate. It took them all a moment to notice the feeling coming from Naruto. Kakashi looked over at his student before his eye opened in shock. Naruto's clear blue had changed into a deep purple. His teeth, now sharpening to a point before he saw that Naruto was smiling at him. His ears, not longer round but pointed to the ski, making him look demonic. What Kakashi saw that made him step bak was that the lines on his face had vanished, his skin a deeper tan. His hair a more golden silk and lighter by several steps.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Sai's thank yous: DarkRavie and formlessdream for reviewing to my last chapter.

Next Chappy name: Dream recap

Sai's ending words: Ok, I am going to have to post a note to my self I'll do this every five chappy's maybe to keep my self and you in live with how the dreams go, kk? Also, don't you think it's funny. The night of the eclipse is the night in the future that Naruto dawn's his 'demon' mind? lol


	18. Dream recap

chapter 17: Lost memories

Chappy name: Dream Recap

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: There are alot of problems that I have found that I have fixed in my mind. So if you have some questions come ask.

Sai's own stupid little poem: Time, a thing we do not triffle with, unless we want to face our fear in a true from. Time, something that we can never see with out a desire to claim. What will we do when we come face to face with it?

* * *

_"Naruto!" his head snaped to the right. He could feel the warm liquid of his blood run down the side of his face. "Naruto! Hold on!" the screaming hurt more, but he didn't know why._

_"Naruto..." in front of him... wait, this voice sounded... sad. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." what was going on? He was fine, this was just a nightmare. Was it?_

_"Stop! You can't Sasuke! He's your friend!" wait, what was going on? Why was his vision bluring up?_

_"Friend Hinata!? Your a fool to believe I became __his friend." he could feel fingers grab his throat, slowly their gripped tighted. "He is a demon!" tighter, his head became light as he felt the life go out of him._

_"No! He is your teammate! You cannot..." the girl began again, Naruto could tell that she was close to tears._

_"Hinata. Let him." this voice sound older._

_Why did it feel like he was being betrayed? Why did he felt such hate coming from those simple words?_

_"Sensei?!"_

_"Hinata, except the fact that he isn't human. He has long been a demon in sheeps clothing." __Wait, I can't be... **"Hurry up and kill him."**_

**(Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto)**

_**

* * *

**"You bastard!" Naruto shouted at a figure in the distance. "You promised!" the figure turned around, its eyes watching him sadly._

_"Naruto," its voice was cold, yet Naruto could feel that is was hurting. "I didn't know, if I did then I wouldn't..." Naruto began to scream and searing pain shot up threw his torso. He slowly began to fall towards the water, his mind paralized with fear as he saw a hole in his chest._

_"Nooo!" Naruto shouted as he plunged into the icy water below, his arm shot up, trying to grab the water, trying to stay a float. __I can't die, I haven't said 'I love you' I didn't make her happy! _

**(ooc I bet you all think you know who NAruto's talking to buy I doubt that) (Neji and Naruto)**

_

* * *

_

_"You ideot!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura, only older, staring at him. Blood trailed down her mouth as she looked into his eyes. "You had no reason to-" she coughed up blood making Naruto shocked, Sakura was dieing! "-go in alone. I'm your friend, arnt I?" she said before falling forward, her life fading fast._

_"You are, you are Sakura chan! I-I didn't want this to happen, thats why..." Naruto said, tears falling down his face._

_"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, his face was pale an shocked. "You killed Sakura!" Naruto turned to look down at Sakura. His right hand was sticking out where her heart was._

_"I didn't... no... It wasn't me!" Naruto fell to the floor, laughing could be heared from the left corner of the room._

_"Brother!" Sasuke said, his face paling more._

_"Have you never wondered Sasuke? Wondered why Naruto kun was so strong?" __What are they talking about? I am Naruto Uzumaki!** You are a jinchuriki, a weapon of Konoha. And I am your prisoner, Kyuubi no kitsune!** the voice laughed as it felt Naruto's stunned feelings._

_"That can't be true!" Naruto snapped out of it, noticing that the older Uchiha was closer then before. "Naruto, tell me it isn't true!"_

_"Tell him Naruto kun, why you came here, why you wish so much to die by the Akatsuki? What lays inside you that your own village would despise you so much!" Itachi said with an emotionless face, his eyes, though, seemed to laugh at Naruto's pain._

_"It is true. I am the kyuubi's container." Naruto said in a dead voice, not looking at any one but Sakura's face. "I killed Sakura because she wanted to stop me from dieing."_

_Sasuke stood silent, his confused eyes turning into anger, "You monster!" his chakra spiked as he began to form chidori. "I'll kill you for harming my comrade!"_

_Slowly Naruto looked up to see Sasuke running towards him, his chidori ready to take his former teammates life._

_"Sasuke."_

**(Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Itachi)**

_

* * *

_

_"Naruto," Naruto opened one eye to look at the girl next to him, a smile on his face as he noticed her warm smile. "I love you." These words sent chills down his spine, making his heart beat louder as his arms snaked around her shoulders._

_"I love you, Hinata." with that he kissed her forehead before trailing down to her lips, all the while making his heart skip every other beat. "Hinata. Will you merry me?" He could tell that Hinata was brimming with excitement at his proposal, now all he had to do was convince her father, and both council's to approve of their marriage._

_"Of course I'll marry you! Ever since you asked me on that date last year, I've been waiting." Naruto smiled as he held her tightly to his chest, tears streaming down her face as they thought of living together for the rest of their lives._

_"Hinata!" Naruto jumped as he looked towards the door, fear etched on his skin as he looked at Hinata's pale face. "Get dressed, I found someone here that the council has approved to be your Husband." Naruto growled as he turned to Hinata, picking up her form from the bed and jumping out of the window with her securely in his arms._

_"I won't let them do as they please." Naruto said, before spotting two guards in front of him, preparing to attack. One had sounded the alarm of an intruder._

_"It's the beast! He's kidnapping Hinata sama!" Naruto felt Hinata shiver in his arms, glancing down did he see the tears trailing down her face._

_"Don't worry, nothing will happen to either of us, I promise you that." Naruto said as he felt two kunais' hit his back. More guards had heard the bell and had come running to see what had happened._

_"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she saw her father behind him, preparing to strike a killing blow._

_"I told you, I wont let anything happen to either of us!" Naruto shouted as he kept running threw the guard's, blocking attacks that might have hit Hinata, but taking those to himself._

_Hinata felt Naruto freeze, close to the gates. "Let my daughter go demon." she felt scared by the shear thirst of blood that saturated his voice._

_"No, I promised Hinata that I would marry her, I will do that. I love your daughter more then I care for my own life. So, I wont have you ruin her's for your stupid clan's pride!" Naruto said, nearly growling out the last part. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra begging to be released, to kill the man in front of him for not allowing him to pass._

_"I won't allow you to dishonor our clan Hinata! That man is nothing more then a disease that will destroy you, you must come with me, or be killed by your own family." Hinata stared at her father in horror at his very words. "What is it you want?"_

_"I-I" she stared at Naruto, her eyes brimming with the tears that she new would spill any moment. "If I marry him, will you not hurt Naruto kun?" Naruto felt his heart fall as he stared at Hinata's face, half of it covered by shadows from the torches._

_"I promise." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. His only precious person had left him, only to protect him. He felt his heart shatter as he looked forward to the Hyuuga head. Tears coating his face, each burning his skin, as he walked passed Hiashi._

_"Come near my daughter again, demon, and I will make sure that the whole village seeks you blood." Naruto nodded numbly as he left the village, his mind in a foggy state of self._

_Why? WHY?! WHY!_

_Naruto looked down at the water of his old training grounds. He could feel the soft metal in his hands, screaming at him to take his own life, begging him to end the pain that his heart could not take. "Why, why must they all leave me?" with that he felt the metal sting his skin on his arms as he began to cut deeper into his flesh, hoping that the pain would just end. Why should he take it? He had to deal with it for twenty five years! HE was tired of it, wasn't he?_

_Again he could not place his surrounding's, yet he could feel someone working quickly to save his life, screaming his name, telling him that he couldn't die, that he couldn't give up._

_"...Hinata... left me..." he whispered before losing consciousness._

**(NAruto, Sakura, and Hinata along with the Hyuuga clan and Hiashi)**

_

* * *

_

_"Naruto, you have no meaning in Konoha." the voice was bland, sounding to much like Sasuke's. Naruto growled low in his throat._

_"Konoha is my home Itachi! I wont betray it because their hunting me down!" Naruto screamed at the siluhoute of the man in from of him._

_Laughing from behind Naruto made his shiver as he glanced to see a blue faced man, his teeth seemed to be bared as he stepped forward. "Come on Itachi! He's the last one left. We've gathered them all BUT him!" Itachi seemed to have done something behind Naruto's back, making the shark man freeze up, looking at Itachi horrified. "WHAT!"_

_"I am telling the truth Kisame. Naruto will not be going to Akatsuki. He's going back to Konoha." time seemed to freeze as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi. Go back to Konoha? That village forsaken him! _

_"I wont go back to that hell hole! I spent my whole life there and all they've done for me is-" tears started to trail down his face as he hung his head, feeling solemn. Grief seemed to pull him down farther before he looked up at the sound of more laughter, this time not Kisame's._

_"Oh, Naruto, your a fool! Konoha wont last that long. My fool of a brother lost his life... Orochimaru has already decide to wipe that village off this worlds face." Naruto froze, he could feel the man behind him tense. _

_"Itachi, what the heck is wrong with you! Your not acting like your self." Kisame asked, his voice more of a growl then ever. _

_"No, Kisame. You and that organization are the fool. Do you know how long I've waited? That village has done the one thing it will regreat. Abandoning the Uchiha's. Throwing out their only source of savation. And all in all, sowing its own destruction!" Naruto felt as if time stood frozen as Itachi moved foward, drawing a sword from the inside of his clock. "And you Kisame have out grown your liveliness." Naruto bearly saw the Mangekyou take from before he fell to the floor, blood pooring form his mouth. He could feel Kisame and Itachi fighting, he could feel also feel the kyuubi tring hard to keep him alive. What happened?! **Itachi hit you with that sword of his, just after he used the mangekyou to freeze your muscels. A stronger form of the paralization jutsu.** How to do I get out of it? **Well, it might hurt a heck of a lot, but releasing my seal to allow a huge amount of chakra threw will destroy its hold. **I'll die, right. **Yep.** Naruto paused, focusing of the seal's image, drawing out as much of it he could handle. Time seemed to slow down as he felt the changes. One tail. He screamed in pure agony as he felt it surge threw his body after years of not allowing any of his demons power to come to him. Second tail. Naruto collapsed on all fours. His mind rushing with pain, he could feel the pain in his stomach come to a slow halt, but his arms and legs were slowly going numb. Third tail. Again Naruto screamed. All his sense's started to shut off as he turned to face Itachi standing over Kisame's corpse. Horror slowly showed on the Uchiha's face before he dropped into his stance. "Come Demon." with that Itachi lurched forward, not seeing the clawed hand coming from the side before he was knocked into the wall. **RUN!** Naruto ran as fast as he could before he was caught. He couldn't be taken. He had to save Konoha! That Village! His friends! He had to save Hinata! _

_**"I WONT LET HIM DO IT! SASUKE!" **__with that the forth tail came forward, Kyuubi taking control as they speed threw the trees at inhuman speeds. They didn't have much time to save konoha. To destroy Orochimaru. To save all those that the 'demon' loved. Fate and Destiny had already made the deal with Death. Naruto would save Konoha, ultimately bringing his own death._

**(Naruto, Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke thought)**

_

* * *

_

_Naruto opened his eyes slightly looking up at the night ski... no the sun was there, it was an eclipse was it not?. He felt dread wash over his body as he felt muscles going slake one by one. All his chakra vanishing before he could even breath. Slowly he lifted his eyes to face... Hinata? No, the eyes were wrong! This was not the shy girl who he had come to love, her... ITS... eyes were cold, degusted..._

_"Neji..." Naruto coughed feeling blood rise up his throat. "Why?" he couldn't do much more then that, slowly it dawned on him. Neji, his friend since they were genin, had used the Jyuken on him._

_"You disgust me, a demon as my friend, how dare you say that to a Hyuuga." Neji said coldly before turning around. "Nar- Kyuubi" the quick mistake made NAruto and Neji flinch. "Are scum that I will destroy, but not until I get care for those who've you hurt." with that Neji left him, bleeding, dieing. Nothing. It hurt worse then anything. Weren't they the same! What could have made them all... them all... Why would his 'friends' abandon him! He'd done nothing to them!_

_"NEJI!" Naruto heard the scream, he could not pin point it, he could not tell who had screamed in such pain, such desire for an answer, for something... Slowly a thought dawned on him, engulfing his mind and feelings before it wound its way into his heart and the cracks in his brain._

_**Who and what am I, if I'm not Uzumaki Naruto? **_

_Then a thought followed this one, making tears burn his face._

_**I'm the demon, I've always been a blood thirsty demon!**_

_A scream penetrated the night air, making the surrounding area still and unmoving. He, Naruto... NO! The Kyuubi no kitsune... Screamed in anger and hatred. A threat to all who heard. HE would bring pain to them! HE would demoralize all that THEY did. HE WOULD BREAK THE FOUNDATION THAT THEY WERE SET UPON! _

_"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" the tears kept flowing. "NONE OF YOU WILL LIVE WHEN I GET THREW WITH YOU!" then everything went black, everything left him. His sense, his mind. In that one moment he felt uttorly alone. Nothing. He was a hollow man, a demon in all sense._

_"What am I if I am not who I origionally thought I was. So, I'll follow your words, I'll take that in mind. I'll BE the demon that you desire me to be. Would that make you love me any more then before, Konoha, this, shall forever be my nindo, my shinobi way."_

**(Neji and Naruto, furbal thought)**_  
_

* * *

Sai's thank yous: Hawkgirl90- Well, Sorry, for putting a cliff hanger here, but, I thought it would add to the drama of this story.

Lazzycat- don't worry I will

DarkRavie- Um, Well, Just like any other story, I need something to make sense with my memories, Since, I hope you all remember, count down from his death. So, the last two showed some... *can't say because it'll ruin the climax tell the next chapter.

Next Chappy name: Breakdown

Sai's ending words: Well, I hope you all enjoy my recollection of Naruto's horrible Memories. No wonder he wanted them 'Lost memories' huh. lol


	19. Breakdown

NOTICE! Alright everyone. This will be the last one for a month, I wont have internet or any means to update any of my works. I am sorry for this information, but when I do get back online I will try to update as Fast as I can, So please, do not fret, I am NOT giving up on this story or any others.

chapter 19: Lost memories

Chappy name: Breakdown

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: Although I am still am a inspired artist, I would love to tell you that all I practically know, is that from all of you, and of course, my deep love for Kishimoto's art work, although I do hate him for what he has done. I hate what he did to Kakashi, but I still love the work.

Sai's own stupid little poem:

**I know that you have a secret that you do not want to share. I know of that lie that is spreading now because of what I've done. But, is that what I am? In your eyes, I know that is what you'll always believe. So, do not let me get you in a 'good' mood. Just tell me what you want in that old black heart of yours. Tell me what I hear everyday. Tell me:** _Your a demon, so go away._** Tell me that while you plunge that solid sliver knife deep inside of me. I know you want to do that, like I know you did that to my father.**

* * *

Kakashi watched to his horror as Naruto dropped to his knees, screaming out in some kind of pain. Iruka and Gai stood a few yards back from him, also watching in horror at what was happening to Naruto. Kakashi felt anger and fear rise up into his stomach before he turned his head, keep his chakra sensory on high, before looking and signing to Gai to get the teams out of here. Kakashi looked over to Naruto again, only to notice that he was slowly standing up right. With a slight pained breath did his eyes open wider to look at the blood freely dripping from Naruto's mouth and eyes. Those eyes that use to be blue, that had bleed to purple do to the power that surged threw his coils, had turned red. A red that was blood, yet held a dark luring feeling that made Kakashi feel like touching him, try to figure out if the color suited him or not.

"Naruto..." Kakashi watched, transfixed as Naruto stood strait, his poster that of some Daimyou, of some god. "Naru-" Kakashi was cut off as he felt a hand on the side of his face, digging into his mask, into his flesh, drawing small amounts of blood.

"Eh, the same." Naruto's voice was soft, as if swimming threw Kakashi's mind, claiming everything as his. "Kakashi. Where..." Naruto's voice trailed off huskily, making Kakashi fall to his knees, level with Naruto, who smile was huge, bearing his fangs out at him. "Where..." Again Kakashi heard the question but did not understand the question.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura yelled as she ran forward, not heading Iruka's words. "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR SENSER!" Kakashi slowly turned to his head to face Sakura, allowing Naruto's claws to dig into the cloth, allowing his blood to drip slowly down Naruto's hands, not wincing. Sakura paused a few steps to her teammates before screaming in horror at the wound on her teachers face caused by Naruto, her friend and trusted team leader. Slowly she felt firm hands grip her upper arm, trying to drag her away.

"Sakura! We have to get away from him now!" Sakura looked at Naruto, then to Kakashi. Not caring or giving an inch to the man trying to pull her away. "Sakura! MOVE!" the man gave up on trying to pursuade her, instead gripped her by her waste and heaving her over his shoulders with ease.

All they heard was a simple soothing tone that did not bode well with them, "Where..." before a fire burned out from Naruto's form, engulfing Kakashi and the camp. Sakrua screamed as she watched everything go black before hearing one word that traveled threw the wind.

_"Grave."_

Iruka looked over the camp that they had recently made, it had taken them a much longer time to get far away from Naruto, and the 'corpse' of Kakashi. It had scared him when he had walked out of the tent to see Kakashi shaking Naruto's shoulders so forcefully, as if trying to make sure something was not wrong, make sure that... freash tears trailed down his face, he didn't know what to do. He was told to kill Naruto if he showed signs that he was not 'usefull'. But...

"If you think, it'll hurt more." Gai said, coming into the tent, before collapsing onto the floor. Iruka noticed that Gai had changed his clothes to that of morning. "What I want to know is why Kakashi just looked like ... looked like..." Gai seemed to be at a stalling, trying to figure out what Kakashi had looked like.

"In a trance. Naruto isn't alive anymore, its the Kyuubi, and that is the fact that were going to have to tell the village tomorrow." Gai nodded to Iruka's wisdom. Yet a frowned marred his face before he looked at Iruka.

"Naruto would want us to continue this mission. Kakashi wouldn't want to shame Konoha anymore then it has been." Gai pointed out before moving to sit next to Iruka, watching as a fresh batch of tears fell from his face.

"WHY!" Iruka said, finally breaking down as he felt Gai's warm body next to him. "Why did Kyuubi escape! The seal wasn't cracked! The demon hasn't tried to break out at all! So why now! WHY NOW!" Iruka shouted at the end, gripping Gai by the shoulders before collapsing ageinst his chest, crying out in tears. "Why now, why?!" Gai slowly patted his comrade's back before feeling the tears falling from his face into the green vest of the chunnin that was clinging to his Hakama.

"The Kyuubi had already broken out once before. Almost a week before this mission." Gai informed Iruka, who had frozen at the name of the beast who had killed in 'son'. Gai felt the tension wrack threw Iruka's body before transfering into his. The trembling of rage and sorrow. "Sarutobi had not told anyone. I don't think he could." Iruka's grip of his Hakama increased before it started digging into his chest, Gai could feel the blood beginning to form under neath the dragging nails.

"Why?" Iruka asked, the tears still falling. Yet his voice showed no signs that he had cried. His voice was even, showing how sain he had become in that moment of revelation.

"I don't know." Gai said before feeling a new found pain in his gut as he felt Iruka's killer intent. Gai's eyes widdened before he looked down at Iruka, his hair had fallen out of the pony tail, covering his eyes and making his mouth look like a drawn out line. Gai could feel the primal fear in his body kick in, the urge to run, hide. Do anything to get away from Iruka at this moment.

"Sensei was right. Konoha is scum." with that Gai watched at Iruka left, watching at a glimps of Iruka's eyes reflected the light, showing no more of the soft light of kindness that had been there before, but of something that Gai had seen once... a look of a snake that had found its next meal.

* * *

Iruka left the camp promptly after Gai had told him of Sarutobi. It had worried him alot when he watched Iruka take the news. It had made Gai wonder what Sarutobi had done, not telling this to someone who cared about Naruto. Then it made him wonder more on what else Sarutobi was keeping from him and the other shinobi. Taking a calming breath did he try to organize what he had to do. He had his team, still shaken from earily night, and Kakashi's death. Then to Iruka's 'betrayal'. He still did not know what to do about that. With a second calming breath did he walk out of the tent were question's had been called forth and quickly walked to Neji's tent he was sharing with Lee and Sasuke.

After taking note that all of them were awake did he enter and sit down, noticing their alarmed faces.

"What happened!" Sasuke promptly said, nearly trying to pin him in some way to get the information he wanted.

"Sasuke!" All three boys froze as they felt something that was un Gai like. A cold chill ran down the nap of their necks, making their hair stand on end before they felt the blood cold feeling of their lungs being squized out of their chest. Of something draining them of who they were. "Now is not the time. I have only three things to say, and if you do not take heed of them, then that 'thing' if it finds us, will surely kill you. GOT THAT!" Lee seemed to look as if he was crying, this was not his sensei, Neji, also thinking this seemed to think that he would rather have the annoying one back. Sasuke thought different. The 'thing' Gai was talking about was his friend.

"I don't like what you said. Naruto is not a 'thing' he is my friend and my teammate!" this made Gai snort out in laughter before grabbing Sasuke by the shirt.

"Naruto is dead, from the looks of it he died probably a week before this mission even started! So if I were you, I would not refer to a corpse as a friend or a teammate now or any time soon." Gai noticed that Sasuke was close to tears before he let the boy go, who quickly left the tent.

"Should I go get him?" Neji asked, wanting to get out of here.

"No. If he wants to die, let him. I have no fault with team seven becoming nothing more then a bloody heap. That always is 'sevens' fate." Gai said before telling them what he had planned for them to do, and what not to do.

* * *

Sasuke quickly walked over to the girls tent, after he had tried to find Iruka, who had seemed to left before Gai had come in. AS he looked into the tent did he see that both girls were up and talking quitely.

"Do you think we'll try to find them?" "No, not after... that explosion..." "But they are..." "Tenten. listen, Naruto would never hurt us, I don't think he was trying to hurt Kakashi sensei... but..." "BUT WHAT! You saw what he did, you say the blood, that wound that 'thing' gave Kakashi!" Sasuke heard a slapping sound before he heard the tears that came from the only person in this camp besides him who would cry for a 'monster'. "Naruto is not a monster Tenten! He should not be treated like that! He shouldn't have been!" Sakura cried before standing up as much as the tent would allow her to. "You don't know anything that he's had to deal with. All I know is that what ever caused him to snap had to do with the 'grave' he's trying to find." the silence made Sasuke thing that something may have happened. The owls and other wide life seemed to be gone from the area, not from fright or anything else like that.

"Sakura, what is Naruto really?" Sasuke sucked in pain before quickly tearing down the tent, making both of the girl shreak in shock and fear.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted before clasping his hand over her mouth harshly. "We both promised Naruto that we would never tell. And you know Sandaime's 'law'." Sakura, who was slowly falling out of her shock, nodded numbly before picking up her bag.

"What law! What law did Sandaime make that I don't know!" Tenten ask before watching as they both left her, puzzled by what they were trying to keep a secret.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes before noticing that he layed on top of his mentor. With a profound blush did he jump up off his teacher, who's clothes were burned off in alot of areas. His vest was gone and his teachers scrolls littered the camp, or what was left of it as he took notice that it was all on fire. Fear took hold of him as he looked down on his teacher again, noticing the first and second degree burns on the exposed skin. Knowing that there was move under the skin that was covered, did Naruto try to carefully lift his mentor. A grunt and a low moan of pain left Kakashi's mouth, which was now exposed due the fabric falling off of his face, along with his Hitai ate and most of the remaining clothes. Blushing a deep marron did Naruto carry his teacher in an akward bridal style towards the only place he new where water would be, Wave.

* * *

Sai's thank you's: DarkRavie for review all my chapter, from eight to 17 part one. and also for giving me a reason to continue, even if this one might be the last one tell the middle of January. And thanks to all those who actually read the site, and might I say one thing "OMG look at all those HITS! I'm a super model." no not realy, I'd be way to smart if I was lol no offense to any supermodles who read my crap.

Next Chappy name:

Sai's ending words:I know that this may be a weird chapter for you all. With Iruka betraying them, Kakashi's death. Naruto's 'death' and Gai's seriousness. But I promise you, this will not be a shocker until you see what I have just came up with. and I can tell you one thing. I have never even seen a story with 'him' set out like that.


	20. fire and Myst

chapter 20: Lost memories

Chappy name: Out of the Myst and into the fire

Sai's words of unknown wisdom:ok, now looking back on that last chappy I have to say... I Don't Feel Like I'm Improving!~~~~ TT,TT So, until my untimely death from all you fans, I ask "Bear with it until I learn how to write correctly~" thank you

Sai's own stupid little poem:

**What pain do I feel when you are no where near? What pain does it take to cry when you die? Why do I suffer when I no your are alive, that you shall return when I am far away?  
**_Don't fear redemtion when you know that it will never come for you. Don't fear death when it crawls over you. Don't drown your self in misury when your pain is gone. For you'll only leave more for me to heal.  
__**I can't stand to know that you are 'its' friend, for 'it' has always been my enemy. I can't stand to know that you loved and cared, when it tore down my heart. Why must you treat it like any human being, when all it is is a demon in sheeps wool?  
**Spare me all that you wish to say. Spare me all that you want to say. I hear it and I'll never believe it again. Your lies are now on deaths ears, for I am sending it swiftly after you._

**For now remember** _I hear not_, _I shall not speak not,_ _**I will not see you again.**_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke both watched Team Gai move towards Wave, neither wanting to walk beside their 'comrades' but to jump in the trees away from them. Both two members of team seven had thought about what Naruto would do if something had happened, and both could only think that he would head to wave since it was the only closest place to them. And with that known they had to stay with those who they didn't like.

"Sasuke, do you really think that Kyuubi tried to get free?" Sakura asked after some silence from both members. Time flew by as they sprinted threw the trees, trying to keep an eye on both team Gai and the branches.

It had taken a while for Sasuke to respond, for he didn't even know what to make of any of this. So, with a disgruntled sigh did he allow one of his eyes to glance at her before returning back to their former task. "Sakura, What do you think. For me I don' t even understand our situation right now, but I do know one thing. If Naruto wasn't their for me I'd probably turn traitor and leave the village for more power, and at the moment if I don't find Naruto, then I might do that." he glanced over to Sakura to see her expression, one that seemed to mimic pain and all known logic. One that he had learned ment that she had agreed with one or more things he stated.

"Sasuke, do you know that Naruto was crying when he attacked Kakashi sensei." this made Sasuke pause, quickly using his chakra did he stick to the bark of the tree, the momentum carring him upside down to look at Sakura. "When Iruka was trying to take me away, I saw Naruto's face. He was crying, pleading in a way or ... something..." noticing the tears that were falling from her face did he look down to see that team Gai and Tasuna, was looking up at them. Sighing did he jump down, helping Sakura with it. He knew that both Sakura and him were in no way fit to continue this mission, but that, at the moment, was not what they wanted. They wanted their friend. They wanted their peace of mind. What they wanted was farther away then ever.

* * *

Gai looked behind him a couple of times. He didn't know what to make of team seven. What he had read was nothing of these two of of the two lost back ... his throat constricted as he tried to think of what had happened to his friend and the 'demon'. How could Kakashi allow himself-! Trying to swollow the rock that was swelling did he look over to their client, who seemed to be lost in thought more then them all. His face was covered in dirt, with a few cuts here and their. Then his eyes drew to Neji, who had his Byakugan active, watching everyone, trying to do something to ease his mind of what he had felt when the demon got free. Then, he watched as both Tenten and Lee seemed to be taking fewer steps then normal, trying to get beside Sasuke and Sakura.

With a grunt of anguish did he stop to look at the ski. Mid noon was all that he could tell before he heard another grunt along with a 'hn' sound from the back. "Ok everyone, we'll rest here for a while, everyone got that!" he watched as everyone shook their head to confirm what he had said.

"This mission might kill us all." Gai mummbled to himself as he leaned ageinst the tree watching everyone.

* * *

Naruto looked over his shoulder to still see the two men running after him. He had used up most of his chakra to try and get to Wave faster, only to run into a puddle that was out of place, that soon had two men jumping out claiming to be the demon brothers or something along the lines of that, but Naruto was more worried about high tailing it out of their. And the occasional grunts of his teacher as he felt the bumps of each heavy foot fall that Naruto made only made Naruto him self feel like stopping and shouting "WHAT" to the two behind him weilding, what had to be, poisoned weapons.

"Where are you going!" one of them shouted as he threw a kunai at Naruto, who bearly dodged it before he lost his footing of the branches, Naruto watched as Kakashi flew out of his arms landing horribly on the next branch with an almost scream of pain. Naruto felt the tears starting to fight its way to his eyes before he heard the metal of the kunai hitting his branch that he was clinging to. Fear slowly rose into his chest before he turned around to look at his 'exicutor'.

"Caught." the left one said before pulling out another poisoned kunai and aiming it at Naruto's heart. "Now your dead." with that Naruto watched as if in slow motion, the kunai slicing the air and coming towards him. Witha scream did he feel the metal slice threw his arm as he shot it up to protect his chest or face. He could feel the metal scrapping his bone as he squesed his eyes closed. A short quick scream escaped Naruto's mouth again as he felt the poison moving threw his system, most of it dripping out with the spilling blood.

_Don't! Don't! Not again, not again! _Naruto could feel himself being pulling into dillusions before he looked up to see the two brothers faces. _I don't want to die yet! I have to make sure that my future isn't the same!_ Naruto watched as he hand extended to the man, as if calling or asking for him to save his poor soul. _I gave up everything to come back. To finish what those nine destoryed! I wont... I can't... I WILL NOT LOSE TELL I DESTORY THE AKATSUKI! _Naruto watched as what ever his body was doing seemed to be making them nervous.

"I don't care what I have to do, I don't care who I have to kill. I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE STOP ME!" Naruto felt his body pulling itself onto his feet, wobbling did he grab out, trying to get them into his reach.

**But can you win?** Naruto could help but laugh out loud as he heard this, what he going insane in his final moments? What has happened to his sane mind? _When have I been sane? _Whose voice was that ecoing his head, telling him something that he had never known but in dreams of something that he had..._ Yes, I am you, you or the present. What shale I be? _"I don't want you in my HEAD!" Naruto screamed before charging forward feeling his nails crawling out of his skin and sharpening themselfs. Feeling his teeth extend before he tasted blood in his mouth. With a few blinks did he noticed a severed limb in his had and the taste of raw meat in his mouth.

"I killed them." _Oh you did more then that, you ate them, you engourged yourself._ **KIT! Listen! Don't listen to that thing, all it is is a fragment of who you became in that other world. **_Yep, a world where I was destroy all who tried to ... _STOP! I don't care what I was! I don't care WHO I am now, but I have to get Kakashi sensei to help or he might not make it! with a laugh in his head did the voices leave Naruto's brain for a few seconds before he quickly rushed over to his teachers side.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked temidly before picking up his teacher bridal style again. "Please don't leave me yet... I can't..." with that Naruto rushed threw the trees again, allowing his tears to mark the blood on the trees.

* * *

Iruka walked quickly threw the trees to the temple under the ground. The place was one of Orochimaru's hiding place's he had taken his team to train often when he had not accused Konoha of it's crime. He had not believed his teacher until what Gai had told him.

"Konoha is scum, Orochi sensei was right, Sarutobi..." with growing frustrations did he lean ageinst the tree of one of the many in the area, his anger rising still did he use as much chakra as he could before punching the tree. "I HATE KONOHA!" Breathing deeply did he look at the tree, he could see the rings of its years and he could count how many of them he had known to be in Naruto's life. With a dull ack to his chest did he pull back his fist, ready to throw another one when he had gained all his chakra he again could muster.

"Ah, what brings the dolphine out of the sea?" the voice made Iruka shiver slightly before he turned around to face Orochimaru, who wore something similar to what his teacher normally wore at any of his temples. Iruka smiled slightly at the sight of someone he had first thought of as a villian who only wanted to destroy Konoha and the world, at the moment he still had thoughts of it but it would dwindle when it came along with Sarutobi. "Oh, did you learn of Konoha's black will of fire?" Orochimaru said with a slight laugh at the end before taking a few strides towards Iruka who was fighting hard not to draw a weapon upon Orochimaru.

"Yeah, alot of lies that Sarutobi... spoke..." Iruka felt his throat constrict as he said this, but slowly he looked down, the tears trying desperately to claw their way free. "I believed him! And... no wonder no one tried to do anything... why he didn't try to do anything..." Iruka flinched visiably as he felt Orochimaru grip his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me about it over some tea, if I remember right, you like honey clove?" Iruka nodded, shocked that his old mentor, after all these years, would remember something that he would treat him to after missions on his genin days.

"That sounds wonderful." with that Iruka walked side by side with Orochimaru.

* * *

Sai's thank you's:

DarkRavie: Yep, in this chapper all your questions are answered, except I'm not sure Kashi is, he did hit a tree really hard... O,o  
twilghtserius: yeah, I was aiming for that, gotta do something to make it look weird, for Naruto at least.

Sai's ending words: Ok next chappter will be something weird, it will be cool, if I make it so, if not... HAHA


	21. Myst sweeping in

chapter 21: lost memories

Chappy name: The day the Myst swept in

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: This chappy, I know it has been a while since I've updated, will be hopefully long. To make up. When I do finish this, please, tell me how you liked this chap. Thank you.

Sai's own stupid little poem:  
_It **hurts**, you not by my side. It** stings** to know you might not be alive. Help me, please, by staying **strong**. Do not worry, I shall **not.** But I yearn for your ever touch, your words, your lips, your body for my own. Yet, it seems **I **shall have **none**.  
Your** gone**, as if to **dust**, forgotten in the streets of ancient words. Though, I fear you'll never be, I know I'll wait, for you, to **come to me.**_

Naruto to Hinata; suicidal thoughts

* * *

Naruto tripped for the seventh time, his eyes were blurry and shadowing most of the surrounding areas. He felt trapped in his mind, yet the urge to run, to follow the only view he could see, was being etched in his mind. He had to hurry, he had to run, and he knew he didn't have much time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto began to whisper to the person he was holding, clinging to for dear life. "I didn't- I know I'm-" tears began to cascade down his face, mixing with the dried blood, trailing lines of light pink with silken crimson. He could feel his legs moving, stepping and slowly falling onto the soul that seemed to suck the life out of him with his effort. Yet, all he could see, when he looked down to see the mud, was Kakashi's face. The pain and the exhaustion.

"Hurry, got to hurry." Naruto felt like screaming as he collapsed, landing on top of his teachers chest, feeling the labored breathing of the man below him. He had to hurry, he didn't have much time. He needed to run, to get his teacher to safety. ...but why? Naruto, listening to Kakashi's heart, slowly closed his eyes. Exhaustion slowly taking place of the last bit of adrenaline. with that he drifted off into sleep, knowing that when he woke up, he was in trouble. he always was in trouble when he woke up.

* * *

Sasuke looked over the water, he and Sakura along with team Gai was able to get a boat thanks to Tasuna. It had been nearly two days of hard pushing on all ends to get this far, to get what ever they needed done. Yet, to Sasuke, he knew that it was too late. That it was almost past the time to save Naruto. To save Kakashi. Glancing over to Sakura did he notice that she was curled in a ball. Neji and Lee were standing far away from their teacher, while Tenten was talking quietly to Tasuna about the situation on his island. He was not feeling safe being here, not with these outsiders who knew nothing of how... "I can't take this anymore Sakura." Sasuke whispered, knowing that the other shinobi could hear him. "Naruto and Kakashi sensei are still alive, we both know it, and yet-" he could feel his anger rising, he was not happy about how this was going.

"Sasuke kun, I know." Sakura smiled slightly, how long had it been? She had tried not to think about it, two days. Two whole days since Team seven was broken. She had been close to losing her mind during the silent trip over the waters, but Sasuke speaking had eased her somewhat concerns.

"Where here." the man who owned the boat said as he looked over the team. "this is as far as I'm willing to go Tasuna, be safe." the man said, waiting for them all to leave.

"Yes, you too." with that Tasuna exited the side of the boat, allowing the man to leave. Turning to look at the teams did he sigh, he had not meant for any of this, yet now he had to tell them, it was now or never. "theres something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Sai's thank you's:

DarkRavie: Thanks for the post, don't worry about it, I enjoy the constant company.  
Phsyco: Oh, it was... I thought it was quite obvious. Anyway, thanks for the post, hope to make you more confused in the future!

Sai's ending words: yes, short, but at the time being I have lost all interest in Naruto and other anime. Do not fret though, i will continue this story, but it might be a little slower pace. FORGIVE ME PLEASE! i am weak when it comes to Jason Momoa(Ronon Dex)


	22. Mission objective: Rescue me

chapter 22: lost memories

Chappy name: Mission objective: Rescue me

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: Ok, I am going to make team Gai figure out that Gai is a ideot! AHAHA And now they want to do what is right and fix what Gai did wrong. Or la coup de at! lol

Sai's own stupid little poem:  
_I don't quite know how you did it, but I'm glade you did. I didn't know you'd done it, until I tried to say '**Hello**'. Now, you need me, and I'll glade take that hat. For your part of my team, and for that you deserve my help. So, **stop pouting and help me out**, cause with out you, I'd surely fall. Don't worry, I wont bite, cause I know I have none left in me at all. You've won, I don't mind, _**you won, my new deariest friend, **_so don't let me leave you **now**._

Team Gai to Naruto

_  
_Naruto felt the pain racing threw his body, making him groan or scream when he felt the prodding fingers of his captor. He could feel that he was alone besides this person. Feel that he was in need of a hospital but didn't know if there was one nearby. He screamed, at the time it was all he could do. Just scream, just whimper, just beg to be put out of this murderous pain that was engulfing him from head to toe. He wanted out, but... he wanted to live, he had to live... something wanted to live... he, no, it wanted to stay alive. It didn't want to die yet, not yet after all its done...

"Zabuza sama, his wounds!" Naruto could feel the kyuubi's chakra rushing threw his veins, screaming at his as he extended his chakra coils. He was in pain, yet he felt no pain. If this was what he felt before, then how did he think it was horrible? Painful even?

"Good catch, Haku, this brat's a Jinchuriki." the voice spoke smugly, but Naruto didn't care, he was focused to much on how this new power was making him feel... He loved it, yet...

* * *

Sasuke looked over the bridge. It was his turn to watch the old man while Gai ran the perimeter. It was stupid, he knew it was, to watch an old man who had lied to them, who was only using them... but didn't his village do the same things to Naruto... Using him, just for their own good! He felt his chest constrict and he stopped breathing. It was starting to get worse, breathing when he thought of Naruto. Thought of how he was suppose to be looking for his friend. Yet here he was babysitting a man who was, in his mind, even worse then his brother. He smirked at that before looking down in the water at his face before he laughed... When did he start thinking less of his brother and more of being a team with Naruto and Sakura? Heck, even Kakashi sensei had some how became part of that team in his mind. "It looks like my hatred, brother, is turning into something else." his mind slowly began to wander before he felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Uchiha, I'll take watch now, you need to console your teammate." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Neji before smirking.

"Fine Hyuuga." Neji scowled before turning to look at what ever Sasuke was looking at, until he heard Tenten and Lee coming to his side. "Its hard, isn't it. For some reason I just want to run out there screaming Naruto's name." Tenten said as her eyes followed a few of the men working on the bridge. "I can't help but wonder if what the boy said is true. Make you a friend..." Tenten smiled sadly before lowering her head, tears coming to her eyes slightly before she brushed them away.

"I, too, feel we should do this Tenten. I know that what Gai sensei is doing now goes against what he has taught us everyday of our ninja careers. 'to always trust your fellow shinobi and protect them'." Neji looked up at Lee before allowing the smirk to fall replacing one of sorrow. How had that brat, someone unworthy of fate's change, have crawled under his skin like some disease?

"Then we should do something that we have always been taught, and ignore the repercussions." Neji said before looking over at Lee and Tenten. "Tenten you are to stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong. Lee and I are going to get the Uchiha and the fan girl to go with us, the mission is to find Naruto and Kakashi. If they are alive, the first place they'll be going is to a hospital and the only one that was closest to their spot would be in wave. So, they are heading here." Tenten nodded, smiling brightly at Neji, while Lee saluted the team captain. This, in Lee's mind, was how team Gai was going to run. They'd follow Naruto's example and do what a team did. "Ai ai Rival!"

* * *

Sai's thank you's: My consisnent review DarkRavie and Tedlay I shall update now for the two of you! And I enjoy all your review for they keep me going while I skip my classes, J/k!

Sai's ending words: I know that I am not doing very well in updating these for you, but I am not going to give up because I feel lazy. And I don't have writers block on this story! *-* I think...


	23. finding freedom

chapter 23: lost memories

Chappy name: Finding freedom

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: I am going to start losing my mind if I don't finish this story! help... please... need caffeine!

Sai's own stupid little poem:

_I'm trapped here, looking for some help. I'm trapped here alone with the mice scurrying around. I fear that I'll scream, telling them to kill me now. I fear that their hands are already stained crimson red. My freedom is no where near here, but I plan on finding it, simply because they've left me for dead._

**Sai's poem for the chappy's title**

* * *

Iruka looked over the room where Orochimaru had lead him into. It had been two and a half days since he had left the team when Gai and Konoha lost his trust. He know only had one person who he would trust because he did not lie back then. Back when he was 'framed' for studying chakra.

"Orochi, why didn't you ever come back to tell Anko and me the real reason why you were doing those test." he asked, reading over the reports on what his prior teacher was doing back when he was with Konoha.

"If I did, do you really think both you and Anko would have come to terms with Naruto kun and except him as what he will be soon?" Orochimaru asked with a laugh before looking down at his own work. "Besides, when I had learned that Sarutobi sensei was involved in all this... that Minato had created this plot with the help of Jiraiya. I was shocked, and it drove me to work hard. I caused more problems when I allowed my feelings to get involved in saving the boy." Iruka nodded, knowing it was hard not to allow ones emotions when it came with Naruto.

"I would have liked to know, though." Iruka said, putting down the last of the books before going threw what he had learned in his mind. "I would have liked to know what they were planning to do to Naruto with or without Jiraiya's or Yondaime sama's permission." Orochimaru looked over to Iruka, nodding that it would have been best to have someone protect Naruto. Yet, he knew that at the time, Iruka and Anko were not ready for it.

"I know Iru kun, but I made sure to protect you both from Sarutobi and the rest." Orochimaru whispered before going back to work.

* * *

Naruto could feel his chakra coils burning from the after effect of Kyuubi's chakra, but the pain had slowly begun to turn into a dull throb that was bearable to him. He had sat in silence after some talking from the people who, he supposed, were helping him. It was confusing him cause he knew he had heard those names before. 'Haku' and 'Zabuza'... now he only wished he had Kakashi here to tell him more of who was in that book he tried to fake off and 'icha icha' every other day he brought it out. A chuckle left his mouth before making him cough up a fit. His stomach, at the same time as his throat, protested. He was thirsty and he was starved.

He needed to get some food or he'd be in trouble.

Cracking open an eye did he scan the area, the light was extremely bright to him, but he ignored the searing headache that it brought on. He had only one mission at the moment, and that was to figure out if his saviors had left him food or some water for when he woke up. As his eye scanned the room did he notice that they didn't leave him with anything that was a viable food source. With a grunt, he turned to the left, seeing a small window allowing the light to filter into the room. A smirk wandered onto his face before he tried to push himself up, quickly learning that his arms were tied in front of him.

Yelping in shock, Naruto fell forward on his face, making his nose hurt more then his headache or his hungry stomach. "Great just great. First off I wake up in pain, then Kakashi's no were to be seen, and now I'm tied up!" Grumbling more Naruto brought up his hands and the rope before he began to gnaw at it, loosing the thick lacing. "Who ever Zabuza and Haku are, I'll murder them." Naruto said with resolution.

* * *

Sai's thank you's: well, again to all who read and reply. I love you all! Now, to work on the next horrible one... or make a small break. That sounds nice

Sai's ending words: well, heres another short chapter, but I am going to work on making them longer although that WAS the plan for this one...


	24. awake and dead

chapter 24:lost memories

Chappy name: Awake and Dead

Sai's words of unknown wisdom:Well, I know that you all have been wanting this and I know that I have failed to do my former glory of a heck of a lot of words, but I have made that my goal again, and I promise to keep it some how... I hope

Sai's own stupid little poem:

_I want her in my arms, the only who holds my heart. Yet in my dreams I cannot see her, in my wake I feel her drowning. I want her, that my life is slipping. I want her and I know I'll never have her; for you took my love away with a swift chop to her kneck. You killed my love, and for that I shall kill you._

Naruto's newiest dream

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he moved onto his side. He could feel the bruise appearing under his sweater before he cracked open his right eye. He shuddered as he saw the grotesque figure in front of him. To him, from his view, looked as if it was used for someone to shove swords into every angle of his body to make the most excrusiating pain. He felt his lungs scream for a second before a violent cough came, his mouth was dry, indicating he had not had any water for a while. Though he could feel the thick percipitation in the room. It confused him before he remembered pain of running, of being carried while someone ran, someone small.

"Naruto..." he voiced the name before jumping, his body had supplied the answer before his brain knew what had happened. "Naruto was not himself when..." the picture came to himself as he watched Naruto attack him, his eyes... they were angry and they were in pain... "naruto was crying out..." he felt his body shake with fear as he felt the wounds he created and the pain he cause to save him.

_Grave_ Naruto had asked him of it, he wanted to know where grave.

The tears trailed down his face before he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He had to find Naruto and ask him if he was alright, know if there was something he could do.

* * *

_Naruto looked around the room. He was back in Konoha, the one place he felt at home, yet similingly not at home. He wanted to scream because he was trapped here. He was trapped by those he loved and wanted to love him back. He was held hostage because of the council, his friends, his mentor's, his mother figure, and by himself. _

_He didn't have the strength to betray all of them like he first thought. "I'm pathetic." he whispered, feeling the tears. "I can't end my life because I'm desperately trying to stay alive." the tears trailed down his face before he felt the burning sting of his chakra trying to kill him. He allowed the pain to consume his body before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked back the tears only to wipe them away when they refused to vanish._

_"Naruto kun." Naruto shivered as he heard his name said softly and yet so lovingly. It was one of the reason's he was finding himself in love with her more and more each day. "Happy 14 Birthday." Naruto blinked again, his head whipped up to look at her before he felt the cake hit his face due to her surprise. _

_He chuckled, he loved Hinata and he loved how she acted. So innocent not matter how much blood covered her perfect body. "Ne, Hina chan, want to go train?" Hinata's smile blossomed on her face before she nodded her head. Only to pause to look at his caked up appearance. _

_"Naruto kun-" he watched as she began to softly kiss and lick off the cake on his face, making him blush. Yet, he smiled. She had come along way to do this, and maybe just a little perverted due to the fact that they did this often now._

_"You shouldn't do this hinata, I might take advantage of this." Hinata giggled, before getting to her feet again. _

_"I know you Naru chan, you wouldn't do that stuff to me." Naruto softly admitted that she was right before he went off to change and get ready. It was then that he noticed the wire in his house, one that most likely was planted when he was asleep, and if he knew Hinata, she was oblivious to it. "Hinata, why don't you go ahead, go out the window thought, the door's in bad shape." Hinata chuckled a yes before leaving the room._

_"Stupid shinobi and not knowing they'd hurt MY Hina sama." with that he began to remove the wires, he could feel that each of them were poisoned, but he couldn't stop that from killing him. _

_He did have a date with Hinata._

**She's dead. They killed her to get to me. They killed her and left her for dead because she loved me. I can't find her grave. I can't find where they left her. I NEED TO FIND MY HINA SAMA! I CAN'T LET HER HAVE AN INDECENT GRAVE! WHERE IS MY LOVE, MY ONLY LOVE!**

* * *

Sai's thank you's: to all of you, and those new to me. cheers

Sai's ending words: more will come, just wait tell after May 22


	25. The Truth

chapter 25:lost memories

Chappy name: The truth

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: ah, I have failed you my readers, for I have lost all interest prior to today on this story! Please forgive me!

Sai's own stupid little poem:  
_I gave you my heart, what else shall I give? I gave you my seed, can I live with you to? But what will I do when they steal all that I've given you?  
Oh, I shall crawl on the ground and destroy all in my path tell I lay beside you once more.  
For I love you, and that is why I'll kill those fools who took you from me. _  
**~Naruto to Future Hinata.**

* * *

Naruto looked at Haku and Zabuza as they set down the tray of food. It had been a little over two days since he was brought here and had woken up. He was constantly watched by Zabuza or Haku. That was until he had learned that they were going to fight Gai sensei and the two teams with him. His heart had dropped to his chest before he had begun to fight them, claiming that they were his friends and that if they laid a hand on them they were dead. Haku was the only one who seemed amused with this, Zabuza looked pale before he had came down one night alone to talk to him.

"Hey kid." Zabuza looked down at Naruto as he sat fon the bed. "I want you to know something." Naruto watched, waiting for something to happen, Zabuza growled before he grabbed his wrist and yanking him off the bed. "I'm getting you out of here, only if you promise to take Haku with you." Naruto looked stunned before he was dragged out of the room and into another one. Where Haku layed, sleeping or pretending.

"Get up." It was a simple command that made the other jolt upright. Haku looked from Zabuza and Naruto before Haku seemed taken back by surprise.

"Zabuza sama, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, trying to figure out is they were given permission to kill the boy or release him. Zabuza smirked under the banages on his mouth before throwing Naruto at Haku, who easily caught him.

"I want you and the boy to escape, also, take Hatake Kakashi with you, he might be of use later if something should happen to me." Haku was still surprised, but nodded his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this with the enemy, and what was the point behind any of this?

Naruto watched with a distant feeling crawling into stomach. **Kit, something's wrong.** Naruto knew the kyuubi was right, but what was it that was off? What was it that did not seem to fit the picture? _I hate them._ Naruto jumped inside his mind as he heard that voice that was him, yet not him. _They took her away form me, they gave her an unclean burial._ Who was it that his other was lookingf or? What did it want?_ I want her back, I want her to live, I WANT THEM TO SUFER!_

Naruto felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, he could feel some unwanted memory that was surfacing and causing the other great pain. And he cried.

_He stared at her face, a picture she had given him when he had vanished from Konoha. She knew it, she helped him. "Hinata..." his voice cracked as he felt his chest tighten. His love, the only one he love, was never going to be his. _

_**Kit, listen, she is of royalty, you are nothing but scum in their eyes. It was never meant to be.** He cried, he knew what Kyuubi said was true, he knew for a fact that this was nothing but forbidden love._

_"I have to go back to tell her." He looked at the picture again, smiling softly. She had bearly turned twenty one when he had left, but he had failed to give her his gift. "I'll offically leave Konoha when I give her her gift." Kyuubi sighed, knowing this would not turn out right, but he knew that the man he was helping in life, was one to love and care for those deep in his heart._

Naruto screamed, making both Haku and Zabuza look at him with fear and worry, the scream was one that sounded neither human nor beast, but their blood had run cold as they saw the boys eyes, they had changed to slits. "Konoha..." he whispered with something that made the demon of the myst heart freeze up. "Killed... Must..." he screamed again before the tears returned, Haku, feeling an emotion well up in his chest watched as the tears turned into blood. His teeth turn into pointed fangs and his hands: claws.

He was a weapon, Haku saw, and one that was nothing more then a tool to shed blood and gain power. 'He is like me, but he had been hurt more then I.'

_He trailed a line of kisses from Hinata's jaw down to her colar bone. He could hear and feel her body beneath his. It made his want to claim her, maker her his for eternity. "Naru~to~" she said in a tone full of lust and desire. It crawled over his skin, making him drunk. _

_HE wanted her so badly. He desired her to be his and he cared for her like it was all he ever wanted. Yet, something stopped him. He looked down to see her naked body beneath his, her eyes half lidded, making the violet eyes seem more sureal then ever. She was beautiful and something in him snaped. _

_"Hinata, will you carry my child?" her eyes snapped open, looking at him in shock before tears spilled down the sides of her face._

_"Yes, yes YES!" with that her hands intagled in his hair, pulling him down into a kiss that made him moan in delight. This was the perfect gift for her, for in his heart he knew it was what she wanted._

Haku and Zabuza watch as Naruto got up, his hands hung limply at his side before he slowly walked towards the door. Yet, when he drew close to them he allowed his eyes to fall directly onto theirs, drawing them into the black abyss that showed them he was an empty shell. Something had taken those blue eyes and turned then dark, soulless, and dead.

"Zabuza Momochi?" the voice that spoke was one that seemed to echo off the walls. "You're alive..." then the boys face turned to stare at Haku's, this made him smile. "Haku nii san." tears flowed down his face as he looked at the door again, could he have made it? Could it have worked? Could-

"Where is Gato?" that face made him remember what he did to those he later in his other life, called 'family' for they were like him in every possible way.

"In his office." Zabuza stated, trying to calm or please the jinchuriki.

Naruto nodded before he turned to look back at Zabuza, draggin his thumb across his throat and stated in a lifeless voice, "Kill him." they saw his eyes, the white was red and the blood tears fell again as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

_He had left Hinata's house nearly a week ago, he felt happy when he had learned that the Hyuuga heir was pregnant, and he knew for a fact it was his. "You'll make a proud mother Hinata." he whispered to the wind before he continued to walk towards the boarder of Konoha and kumo. He continued walking, thinking about that night and how much time he had spent with her. When he glanced up at the sky he smiled, it was night time and he had to send a message to Hinata. Telling her he was fine._

_As he slept he dream of a blade dragged across his throat, killing him in his sleep. He could feel his body trying to fight to stay alive. Then something plunged into his stomach and a word screamed from his mouth in a voice he knew was not his own, "MY BABY!" When he was aroused from his sleep he saw the messanger frog he had sent to his love that night, covered in blood and a lock of black blue hair that smelt like Hinata's._

_He screamed, releasing the kyuubi's power as the sky turned dark and all was destroyed. The kyuubi's fire burned threw everything, destroying all life, but the frog knew this would happen and had already left to tell Jiraiya of it. "KONOHA!" his rage was making him blind, but the kyuubi could only see one thing Konoha had made the weapon they wanted, a weapon that they could not control but one that would destroy all life with out a second glance._

_**They swore they need a weapon to make it threw any battle, but they also knew that if it loved it would kill them in return for that love.**_

_**

* * *

**_Kakashi felt frozen in his place as he felt the Kyuubi. It was thick in the air and had made his mind dull with horror. "They set it free!" was the only phrase that repeated in his mind until it stopped and something else filled it's place. This chakra was Naruto's, but it was the power that he had used that night, that night he nearly died.

The ground beneath him shook and he could feel the word that was coming, the question Naruto wanted answered. "Where was the grave". but it was not shouted, for as soon as it was released it vanished.

In that time after his chakra deminished he heared footsteps walking towards his room. The lock to the door click before it creaked forward.

"Hatake Kakashi, we must hurry to leave, any shinobi in the area would have felt Naruto kun's... Chakra..." the boy looked pale and his hand was shaking, he was near when it was first set free.

"Where is he, what happened to Naruto." Kakashi questioned, also noticing the shacking of his voice. the boy sighed, trying to calm the subconcious shacking before he looked back at the door.

"Kakashi sensei?"

* * *

Sai's thank you's: to those who still read my story. I hope to get better!

Sai's ending words: THANK YOU I WILL, PROMISE, UPDATE WHEN I CAN! ^^~


	26. My promise

chapter 26: lost memories

Chappy name: My promise

Sai's words of unknown wisdom:

_**If I cannot promise you life, then I promise you death. I follow those two nindo's, one for the unborn child you slaughtered, and the woman who was willing to give life to my child. If I chose my nindo, the one you forge across my heart, then you and the world would be burned and placed inside my tormented soul as I gored my self on your flesh.**_

_**For, a Demon has to eat and has to have some form of moral? or am I wrong?**_

The Demon Naruto

* * *

Kakashi stared at Naruto, there were red stains down his chest that had stained the orenge of his jacket, but it was still his eyes that trapped and called Kakashi's mind to look. they were not normal. the slits where there while the outer rims of his eyes were red. His cheeks had lost the whisker like marks only to be replaced the lines of blood. The usual smile was taken over by a look or fear and anger.

"Hey Kaka baka, we need to leave before Gai and the others come to investigate." Kakashi quickly began to draw himself back into being who he was, it was slow, but he knew it would help him over come the shock.

Something had happened and he didn't know what it was.

"Kakashi sensei." Kakashi was momentarily shocked, his blonde hyper student never called him that unless something was wrong. "You look pathetic." Kakashi glanced up at the boy before he felt something strong pushing him to his feet. What was it that was moving him, what was it that had Naruto like this?

While he watched Naruto he noticed tht the boy looked tired, worn out form something hard and almost eating him away. What ever it was he felt the need to save the boy.

"We need to leave Naruto, Kakashi." Haku stated before undoing the binds that were around the jounin, he blinked before he felt the ropes fall form his arms and fell to the floor. Yet his gaze never drifted from Naruto's.

"If you take a picture, Hatake, it'll last longer, now wont it." Naruto sneered up at him before turning around and leaving, he felt disgusted that he had to help someone who 'assisted' in his murder and the murder of his loved one. A low growl left his throat before he risked a glance behind him to Kakashi and Haku. He could not allow Haku to die, and he would not allow Sasuke...

He felt the tears swelling in the corner of his eyes before he blinked them away, allowing them to slide down his face.

He had to make them strong, or he would kill them if they got in his way.

* * *

They had cleared the area and had made it to Tasuna's house. The three bearly uttered words before Kakashi felt something pop in his head. HOW could Naruto act like this; so cold, so angry, and so vendictive towards him. WHAT did he do to deserve this?

"Naruto, could I-" he was cut off as Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder. His eyes were cold, frozen over and filled with something that was not suppose to be on a childs face; a desire for his blood.

"Hatake, I believe the question you want to know wont be answered because I refuse to answer someone from Konohagakure." Kakashi blinked before looking at the boy, Haku watched, shocked at how naruto was acting, it was not normal for a boy, even him, to want to kill for a reason that should not be.

"Naruto, what has gotten into you!" Kakashi shouted, grabbing Naruto's shoulder before he felt something prickling along his arm, riding up until it brushed his chest.

"I wanted to give her a decent burial, but what Konoha did, I wont forgive them. They took everything from me and left me hollow and empty with only the thoughts that 'they wanted me dead'." Naruto blinked up at him before baring his teeth. "THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME AND HUNTED ME LIKE I WAS SOME KIND OF ANIMAL!" Naruto jolted his shoulder forward before storming forward, he paused, swaying a little before cursing, "Times up, isn't it..." Kakashi rushed forward, catching the small boy into his arms as he collapsed. His eyes fluttered closed before a smile fell on his face.

What ever he was dreaming of was a nice one.

* * *

_"Naruto." Naruto smiled softly as he looked at Sakura, the pink hair had lighted alot in the years that he departed Konoha. "Naruto, I don't... I can't... Why must you fight us?" her left arm was hanging limp at her side while she weilded her kunai in a way to ward off any attacks that he might make._

_"I can't Sakura chan." he took in a deep rattling breath before he began again. "They killed her because I loved her and because of the fact that... that..." his voice had become softer, where he knew Sakura could not hear him. They had killed her, but he knew that Sakura didn't do it. She had always stood by him, maybe she still would. "Do you know what I am?" Sakura paled, nodding her head. "Then you know what Konoha is. What they wanted from me." she looked confused, making Naruto smile. Of course they wouldn't tell the 'innocent'. They only wanted to keep it from those who would fight. "I was made to destroy all of Konoha's enemies, but they failed to realise that I am only a person who can love so easily. Hinata was my lover, my friend, my sould, heart, and all the good I should have been if I stayed with her." Sakura watched him before taking a step forward, only to be pushed back by the other shinobi with her. "I cared for her that I gave her my child, I wished her to live so I left Konoha, yet, because I was in love they planned on her death..." it was becoming hard for him to speak, he realised, as the tears came down from his face._

_"Naruto." Naruto's head shot to look at the Hokage, Danzou. "Come back to Konoha, I promise you, we did not kill Hinata Hyuuga."_

_Silence crept around the area before Naruto burstedo out laughing, one that was not human, that crept along your skin, eating it making it cold in areas before burning others. It was a laugh of a man on the edge of living and the dead, one who would not care for himself or the others around him. He had been scorned, lost everything, so he would not forgive them of their lie._

_"No, Danzou, you lie." Danzou's eye widdened before he opened his mouth to shout out a command to the shinobi he held control over. He felt it before he knew what had happened. "I don't care about Konoha, their rules, or their people. All I want is for those who commited this sin ageinst me to die, and I shall SPARE NO ONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" Naruto screamed before destroying all those around Danzou._

* * *

Kakashi and Haku walked towards the door, Kakashi felt the increasin twitching in Naruto's chest and hands with each step he took. He couldn't understand what was happening, but he knew that if Naruto didn't wake up soon, then what ever he saw would be...

"Kakashi, if you don't want to carry him any more, I will." Haku stated this as if he was asking a question, yet the Jounin knew that the boy could feel the worry seeping out of the leaf shinobi in nausiating waves.

"No, I am his Jounin leader. If I don't take care of him, then what ever is plaging him-" Haku hushed him before knocking on the door.

The silence as they waited was worring Kakashi greatly. It seemed to span hours before the door opened to reveil Gai, his fave grim before it took on the uttor shock.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi blinked before he dropped Naruto to the ground, in that second Gai lept forward, hugging Kakashi with enough force to shatter his spine and turn his insides into pudding. "You're alive! I thought that he killed..." Gai opened his eyes to look at Kakashi before he saw the orenge lump sleeping at their feet. "YOU LEFT HIM ALIVE!"

Kakashi jumped at the sudden shout from his friend, it was not one that he knew or heard before. It was laced in anger and so much.... he could identify it.

"He's my student, I can't kill him Gai." the look that Gai sent him was all that Kakashi needed to see. Konoha had sent him here for no other reason then to poison Kakashi's mind. To turn him, and propably his students, ageinst Naruto.

* * *

_"I can't kill you guys." Naruto looked at team eight, ten and what remained of team seven. Team Gai had been killed, all by Naruto's hand. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered how they attacked him, he pleaded with them to stop being like this, to listen to him and... "I don't want to kill any more people that I love." _

_"Naruto..." Sakura began only to be silenced by the others._

_"Then maybe you shouldn't have killed them, huh freak!" Kiba shouted, throwing a shuriken at him. Naruto allowed it to cut his cheek before he looked sorrowfully at Kiba and the other last member of team eight, shino. "If you just allowed them to kill you, then they'd be alive, didn't think of that, huh Demon!" he felt hurt, how could they... he thought..._

_"We knew you weren't human, all of us knew that inside you had no other reason's to befriend us." Shino stated before he stepped forward. "You only cared about how it would hurt us to kill you or watching you kill us."_

_"No!" Naruto shouted out as quickly as he could. "You're-"_

_"Shut up Dobe." Naruto paused, looking behind him he saw his friend, one that he thought would help him. "I came back to konoha, or didn't you get the news." Naruto's eyes widdened before he stepped back. "You lied about who and what you are, you took everything from me, and you betrayed me." Naruto couldn't speak yet his lips kept mouthing 'no' over and over._

_"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted, falling to her knees. "Please, please, just leave him alone, don't kill him, please!" she whimpered. Sasuke blinked before smirking at Naruto. _

_"You're lucky that someone fells sympathy for a demon spawn like you." the words cut deep into Naruto's heart that he felt it bleed out._

_He had no one, they all left him... except Sakura... she still cared... "If I kill them all, Sasuke, all my 'friends' who should I spare?" Everyone froze at these words before looking at Naruto in fear. Sasuke watached him before stepping close enough that he whispered into his ear._

_"Sakura." Naruto smiled at that, for if he said someone else, then this finale promise would be broken. _

_"Then, I want to applogies." with that Naruto howled as he released his beast, allowing it to kill those who he wanted dead. Yet, as he watched them all die, Sakura clung to Sasuke, saving him._

* * *

"NARUTO!" someone was calling his name, he had to wake up to make them happy, to let them know he was fine. "Please, don't..." what? don't give up? don't die? don't become the monster that his other self was made into by his Konoha, his other life? No, don't leave them, don't let their friend ship die. Yes, those were the reason.

"Sorry." he whispered before he felt three pairs of hands touch his arms, telling him they heard and understood his drowsy word.

* * *

Sai's thank you's: to those who have not abandoned me because I have failed to update constantly

Sai's ending words: ah 2000 words, that makes me happy.


	27. Randomness

chapter 27: lost memories

Chappy name: RAndomness

Sai's WTH: well I don't know what to tell you lot. It is now 2 something in the morning and I am sooo not tired. so I made this... what ever it is I don't know... I only know is it's better then the one that I started before. well, it makes no sense and It might make you laugh and... what the heck and I saying, read it and tell me what you think! No peom today because... I just can't think up one smart enough to go along wth this _**Master peice!**_

It had been two days sense they had, Kakashi, Naruto, and Haku, had found team seven and Gai. Kakashi, looking out at the trees simply bored out of his mind, began to think. It was hard watching over Naruto because of his goon squad, or the newly dubbed Team Naruto that consisted of Sasuke and Neji (captains due to ther kekkai gankai) Sakura (vice) Tenten (treasurer) and Lee (the get it done and go dude). KAkashi had at first wondered what it was that had made team Gai... erm, Naruto... erm... Insane? Yeah that worked... to be like this. He had asked Sasuke, who simply 'hn'ed' at him before walking off to talk to Neji, a HYUUGA! If that was not enough to make Kakashi believe that something had happened, then his answer, which he noticed wore green spandex and orange warmers, and no NOT LEE he had changed his appearance disgrace the jounin.

Which, in KAkashi's mind got the boy a A+. Also, the look fit him. He wore brown pants and a tight green black spotted shirt with the konoha symbol on it. Nice, Kakashi like.

Shaking his head he tried to get back on track. Okay, maybe the answer was more simple then he thought. Gai's prized puple hating him... THIS WAS ALL GAI'S FAULT! Kakashi jumped and cheered a little.

Ah, how wonderful to be smart... well okay, not really, even Naruto would have figured this out faster then he had. Oh shut up people, don't pick on me, I'm only human... Kakashi jumped. He was talking to him self, That proved he was bored.

"talking to inanimate people and those who do not exist does not bond well for me... and I don't mean 'Kakashi, go to the phsyc ward' its 'WTF you're delusional!'"

.... Where the heck was Iruka? Wasn't he on this mission too? ...

With that Kakashi set out to ask them all where the spikie, Nara clan hair stealer, had gone. Man, did all people who looked sexie have to look like a pineapple... wait did he just say sexie men? Ah crap, now he was GAY! Well, time to re read those other books.

In another two days Kakashi had learned that, with much anger fueled words -which lead to his ass being handed to him by the Hyuuga genius, Naruto co-Captain, etc... Yadda Yadda Yaddaa...... MAN, these kids today with all their fancy names and nicknames and ... okay, going on.

Kakashi had only learned that Gai and Iruka got in a fight, Iruka hated Konoha, he hated everyone for leaving Naruto and... something that involved a tuna fish sandwich.

"Well, Iruak Umino is now a Missing Shinobi whether I can do anything about it or not. Naruto is still out cold, and neither teams are training...." Kakash blinked, he was missiong one person, one person he wanted to strangle... no Not Haku, haku had joined the 'team Naruto' becoming 'pretty MAMA' weird, totaly, right, NO. Haku was a boy... right?

If he was, dang smexy!

..... "I am sooo Gay." Kakashi said with a soft sigh, yep no more woman, all men for him now. Nice to know his sexual orientation had changed because one blonde hyper, training prankster, mad man, kyuubi vessal, etc, I could go on but you don't want to hear me rambling, you want to know about the story... Well, the story is, the person who Kakashi had forgotten about was Maito Gai.

He had been kicked out of the house for nearly two days, yeah, long time for the sharingan no Kakashi to have not NOTICED! MAN he's blind.

Well, it would be that the village had agreed, after hearing from Inari who heard from Sasuke, who also heard and was told about form Sakura, who told Neji, who was pestered by Tenten, who was jabbed repeatedly until she asked NEji by Lee to ask about Naruto, who no one really knew, who later learned.... GASP!!!!!.... Yeah, the villlage, Inari, Tsunami, Tasuna, and Team Naruto, supported the hyper crazed unconcious boy. Man, what happened here? Not right! ... Sorry, Gai, I hate you, I hate you for wearing Spandex and killing me in my ninja x-box game...well, not me, my friend... no... nevermind.... I just hate you.

Well, when dear old (cough cough yeah right) Gai had left Tasuna's house he had went to the market, trying to find a place to stay. One word: Fish. The first place pelted him with small fish heads, maybe shrimp, the second larger, and so on. Then by noon the whole Village had marketed that anyone wearing green Spandex -another reason why Lee changed his outfit after Inari, who's mother told him about it, to do it unless he liked giant fish heads.

So, with that, the Green Beast (more like loser) of Konoha had become terribly scared of fish, or anything wth fish, or invovled fish, or people who looked like fish... Sorry Kisame, you're hated still, but love ya, and you still torture Gai later on when you're suppose to. Only, he screams like a littler girl when he sees you and you laugh and say 'what, fish got your tongue?' and with that ASUMA, A HA take that Gai, beats Kisame and saves the day, well the others helped too, but Asuma still dies in this story, well... I don't know.... ((What am I talking about???))

Well, lets just say, on the second day Gai woke up to one massive Fish head that was bigger then Konoha's gate, and heavier then anything he ever lifted up before.

So what better reason to be scared of Fish, although their healthy good and they make you loose weight!

Back to the characters I am not degrading and putting a stamp on their heads... Um Kakashi does not count... who Sarutobi will have to pull off of active status tell I get some sleep! ''' um, no, still wont happen.

Well, back to Team Naruto (hehe Team Naruto).

Well Kakashi had suggested to them at noon when they were eating, more like Sasuke said, "Kakash sensei, what would happen if the enemy came now and we're not strong enough, team Hyuuga (yeah, since he is refering to Neji) has not had the training that we had and I would like to ask that you would train them." WIth that Kakashi smile softly with his eye only to look at team 'hyuuga' with hells fire blowing up the background, no worries Tsunami put it out, along with Kakashi, he's asleep face down in some water with Sakura trying to wake him up with no success.

Oh well, KAkashi's out of the picture... even though I like him... Man, what is with me right now... oh well, Naruto just grunted in his sleep saying 'shut up, I want my ramen now old man'.

Now the training was up to Sasuke and Sakura, who left Kakashi by the lake, no not face down, I'm not that much of a cold blooded KAkashi killer, besides, he's gay, must love all Gay men right?

So Sasuke was training team hyuuga in tree climbing, Sakura in ... well, I don't know, annoying people and giving them giant bumbs on their head!? Well, still training them.

Naruto grumbled n his sleep, the team could not hear him but you all did 'Traing clones in Taijutsu works, I just have them practice the stances, it sticks with the memory, not muscle...' (I answered the dude finally!!! well, hope you're still reading... my 'i' wont work well!!!! NOOOO) so with that he drifted off into a fit full sleep about Hinata telling him 'I Love you' only to be a giant fruit later. A nightmare in deed.

So, for the last week, Kakashi had waken up the day prior to ths had actually began to teach them Water walking, heard the comotion in the house.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I THIS TIME!"

...... They all stared at each other before screaming "NARUTO" and rushing into the house, hugging the blond boy, no not naruto, and yes Haku is still there, he just went out fishing for fish to torture Gai with, how else do you explan gai waking up to Gaint fish heads for the last week! And, Tasuna, Tsunami, Inari, Team Naruto-yeah, Kakashi joined them too, he is now the (give them jutsu's, boy, or Naruto'll beat ya up man), and the whole village food. Ah, giant fish meat, oh soo good.

So, Gai is know out cold after kissing a fish, his lips frozen to the dead head by Haku, who joined in hugging the blonde when he got to the house to find him a wake and turning purple, one shade more wouldn't kll him, Haku thought. So with that, Naruto awoken to the house, now time for some fighting!

With that an exploson happened sending smoke from the bridge.

Team Naruto to the rescue! WOOT WOOT! *yeah, its done for today*

* * *

Sai's thank you's: to all who know what sleep deprivation does to you, and no I am not going to fix my spelling if I have any. I'm a blind young fool who loves to yank around the bush! *hahaha*

Sai's ending words: I typed up something really awesome on here and then.. in a flash of an eye, lost it all as I was saving it...and now... I can't help but not cry...


	28. undear neath P1

chapter 28: lost memories

Chappy name: Underneath

part 1

Sai's revelations: I have noticed, sorry!!!!, that with out being in school to WANT to have some distractions from LIFE that I abandoned this story! YET I've come back... to tell you I will finish it and I'll have some more time to work on it. AND I AM UPDATING IT... but that was the first two chapters. once I finish I'll work on getting this story working to the standards that my loyal reviewers want!

_**AKA BETTER GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!**_

* * *

Kakashi looked over towards the explosion before looking back at his team and Gai's before nodding his head to Haku who quickly went to investigate until Kakashi could gather the genin and get them ready. After all this was not a normal battle they were heading into if Kakashi was correct then not even he knew what he was going into.

"Naruto, I don't want you to come, you are still injured and suffering from chakra exhaustion. Neji and his team will be our support team and aide us afar." he stop Neji's rebuttal by adding "None of us can see if there is any new threat coming our way. If something happens and you see one of us about to go down, then you have the right to stop it, but you and your team out our trump card Neji. Lee is strong enough to handle anything and will be able to give us time to make some strategical plan. Tenten can cover support long distance, you are their leader... since Gai hasn't come back and ..." everyone but Naruto understood as a shiver went down their spines.

"I understand." Kakashi smiled before turning to his team.

"I hope your ready. Sakura, I want you to see if you can find any way to save the bridge and take down as much of those goons Gato has obviously sent us and Sasuke, I want you to just charge in blindly and distract them while I try to kill Gato." Sasuke smirked, he was filling Naruto's shoes in a way after all.

"Sure, but Naruto..." Naruto looked up only barely dodging a kick sent at his head. "EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN TO OUR TEAM AND I'LL KILL YOU, GOT ME DOBE." Naruto nodded solemnly, understand that his threat he would keep with. After Naruto was tucked back in, Kakashi telling Naruto that once this was all over they were talking, and it involved what happened and what was happening now. Naruto reluctantly agreed, this was his teacher and...

Something was off.

_It is Konoha. They are off. They have lied to everyone, you, Kakashi, even to those who think that they follow 'truth' and 'justice'. If they knew... If they knew the real reason why what happen in our original time... the things you have-_

The voice was cut off. Naruto knew that voice now, that voice was his. The person he was in the time that had killed him so countless wasted deaths that failed.

"Kakashi," Kakashi, being the only one left in Naruto's room, squatted next to his blond student. "You and the rest, everyone in Konoha, Shinobi and Civilian a like..." Naruto stopped as he heard his other self pur. "Look beneath the underneath... is a concept that can never be done. Too much... Konoha... Sarutobi... even the Kyuubi..." Naruto looked up again at him before nodding his head, telling him with unspoken words. 'What you'll hear from me wont just change you, it will change everyone and everything you know or knew.'

* * *

Sorry, everyone! FORGIVE ME! It is small but I will try Wednesday (college sucks on Tuesdays now) to update once a week! (and I am working on making it to at least 2K! okay) so, sorry, short, but it does help me get back into the writing anime Naruto genre again. ^^;;;;;;;


	29. Part 2

chapter 29: lost memories

Chappy name: Underneath

part 2

Sai's revelations: I have to read threw this again because I have to find my train of thought and I have to figure out where I am going to put Iruka and Orochi into it again, for they do have a big part in the next few chapters. Also, though it is short, it is leading to the part I really hope you all like.

The down fall of... Naruto!!!!

* * *

They had left nearly fifteen minutes ago. The two teams had taken different paths so that the enemy wouldn't know there was two of them. Kakashi and Haku, though apart, both worried that Zabuza was dead, though they didn't show it. This mission meant a lot to them and they had to do it right or it wouldn't be done at all. After all, they had to objections. Keep the bridge from getting to much damage and killing Gato.

"Team seven are you ready?" Kakashi asked as they knelt behind some brush. Both of them nodded before looking into the the smoke that was slowly settling. Kakashi was the first to see the hundred men on the very edge of the bridge. Gato, he was sure, was in the middle.

"I want to head toward the left to get a good hit in with a fire jutsu." Sasuke said before seeing the small nod from the silver haired man before he did what he said he was going to do.

"Sakura, set up a genjutsu when he's done, I want to get most of them when you do that." the pink kunoichi nodded before turning to the side to get up higher on a tree. Kakashi waited a few seconds before seeing Haku on the other side of the bridge, hidden. He nodded, knowing that Haku noticed him looking, before he saw the fire ball that started the chain of events.

* * *

Naruto looked over at Tsunami as she sat down a cup of water next to his head. He was still exhausted from what happened earlier but he knew for a fact that what he learned would help him later on. After all, the only way to end this now what to destroy Konoha. He had to learn, though, was Tsunade and Jiraiya part of it? He never learned that last time around. Maybe this time he could.


	30. part 3

Chapter 30: lost memories

Chappy name: Underneath

Part 3

/.../ fox talking

'...' adult Naruto talking, or thought

conclusion: ha-ha in this chapter you learn something about how Naruto is always sooo likeable to all the demons he's met with so far and why in the other time line he was called a monster and treated as one. Also you'll learn of something else about Konoha's splitting. Ha-ha. All hail Naruto

* * *

Iruka looked over at Orochimaru as the man talked to Kabuto-another traitor of Konoha who had earned of the truth and sided with Naruto. "Good, I would like Kin's group to be sent to the chuunin exams." He said after looking at a list for several minutes. "Also take this t\note to Itachi, they would like to know I'm planning on killing Sarutobi and as many of the council members as I can. " Kabuto nodded before being dismissed to leave.

"I still find most of what I've learned difficult to swallow." Iruka said drawing Orochimaru's attention.

"About Kabuto or Akatsuki?" the sannin asked as he started sipping his tea.

"Both." It was hard to believe that Kabuto was telling those people in Konoha that were loyal to Orochimaru and his cause that they had to protect Naruto from the Hokage. It seemed to have been working for twelve years.

"Kabuto I trust. Those I've left in Konoha you and Anko I trust. I don't want their plan to succeed." Iruka nodded, understanding. Though he didn't know what that plan was truth being told.

Kakashi and the two teams, plus Haku and Zabuza, looked down at the remains of a half of dozen wounded or dead men and Gato's bodies before the wind picked up. "We need to get rid of the bodies." Neji pointed out not like the smell.

"Sasuke if you would. Haku and Zabuza mind getting a water jutsu prepared?" all three of them nodded before going to certain spots to do their work. Kakashi turned around to looked at the villagers before tell them, "You need to head back to the village. I don't want any more casualties." Tasuna and the village nodded, understanding his worry. In a few minutes the bridge was cleared of the stragglers.

"Sasuke!" he called out only to hear the call of the grand fire ball jutsu that Sasuke was building up while he waited for them to leave. The smell grew worse as the smoke rose to the sky. Quickly he began using a wind jutsu to keep it away from the village.

Naruto glanced around the room finishing his drink before he yawned. He was still exhausted but he had a lot to think about. The first was what he dared tell Kakashi. The second was how he was going to stop anything new or like the other to happen again. The third was who he could trust.

The time he was in was different then that he came from and he barely changed Team Gai so that they would never want to kill him. Or he hoped. He was good friends with them prior too.

Neji and his team weren't supposed to be like this. Neji… was supposed to try to…

"I wonder if he still hates Hinata?" he frowned as his other self showed him what happened last time. He felt like struggling against the memory. His Hinata… His Hinata… was hurt like that…

'Yes, our Hinata was hurt.' Naruto felt like crying at that point before he heard the door to his room open.

"Naruto is everything alright?" Tsunami asked peeking in.

"Yeah," he said smiling at her. "Just worried about my team." He was worried about his team and everything else in life. "I don't like resting when they're out there and I'm in here."

"They'll be fine." Naruto nodded in agreement before he yawned. "I'm going to go back to sleep, thanks Tsunami." With that he fell into a deep slumber again.

/Kit I'm weak. / Naruto reopened his eyes to stare at the cage. /I don't have long tell I must leave. /

'He is tired, the memories I have given you two so far are chakra taxing.' Naruto did a 180 to look into his older selves face. An adult him.

"What then!" Naruto asked peeved before noticing something else. His other self looked identical to the yondiame. Their eyes caught and Naruto knew that moment that what he was thinking was true.

'Yes, our father is the fourth.' His other cracked a small smile. 'Minato Kazekage. The one who screwed our lives over for his selfish desire.' He paused showing that he was thinking before he looked at the younger version of his self. 'You should learn this before you meet the Gaara of the desert.' A picture of the boy he was talking about popped into Naruto's head before something appeared behind his other self on the wall that made his eyes widen.

There was a woman holding a blonde haired baby who was crying. Her hair was a deep orange and her eyes were a crimson red. Her skin was pale and a hint of blue in areas. She was trying to soothe the baby-obviously her son- before she turned to look at them before growling out "I won't let you take my son!"

The fourth Hokage laughed before she shouted again, "I won't let you use him either for your twisted desire human!" she screamed at the man. Naruto could only watch as the movie or memory played out before him.

"He is not 'your' son!" Minato spat out before ripping the bundle out of the woman's hands. Naruto noticed the orange clothing again and felt a rush of emotions running threw his mind all soft and loving.

"Our mother, Kushina Uzumaki, a daughter to wave one of the cursed 'demon lovers'." The older Naruto said looking at Naruto and sneering. "Her blood in our veins is the only reason the Kyuubi no Kitsune was 'implanted'." He rubbed his stomach as if he did it all the time. Slowly a growl came from the Kyuubi's throat that made Naruto look at him.

/Those bastards! / he yelled beginning to thrash around in his cage. /How dare they do that to the blood! / Naruto felt his mouth gapping open before he looked back at his mother. He noticed it before but now it registered in his mind. Her eyes glowed -not a kekkai genkai.

"I'm-"Naruto began only to stop as he heard Minato speak again.

"He's a demon, so he is no one's child."

"He is not something you or those fools can use!" Kushina yelled out "he is MY son for that reason alone-I promise you-the nine tailed lord- as will all the others of the tailed race- will come to his aid!"

Minato chuckled, "No, the elders, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and I have made sure no one will learn of his secret: His blood. What he is suppose to be." Kushina looked mortified before she lunged forward only to feel something sticking out of her chest.

Naruto screamed –him and his baby self- before his mother dropped to the floor. "You are here by ordered to death Kushina Uzumaki, ruler of the time and the demons of this world." Minato stated before lopping off her head.

Kyuubi felt like crying as he looked down at Naruto. / I always felt it Ki… I always felt that power from you… / the demon stopped as Naruto turned to look at him tears cascading down his face.

"I'm half demon Kyuu…" the demon smile before he saw Naruto's older self more clearly.

'Naruto." He said softly dropping to his knees. "I do not belong in this world. I only stayed to give you enough info to live a life different then that of a hunted, alone, and desolate killer. I wish you to live, love, and to have a life I always dreamed of.' Naruto nodded his head but he didn't want his other to leave. 'You must understand, the longer I am here, the longer it will take you to heal. So, in this second chance I wish you to love our Hinata, to change Konoha and the Shinobi world. To find the path that I was forced off of.' Naruto felt the tears coming to a halt before nodding.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." The kyuubi and his older self smiled.

'Do not worry, you will not be.' With a gulp of breath he said in the soft voice again. 'I have given you all the knowledge of attacks, powers, and jutsu's you will need to know. I have given you a fair knowledge of who your allies may or may not be. Take it and use it.'

"I don't want to be alone again…" naruto said before he heard the Kyuubi say / You are never alone Kit, I'll be here for you. /

Naruto watched as a loving smile of his mother appeared behind his olderself as he began to vanish slowly. Once he was gone Naruto knew what he had to do.

"Kyuu, I'm destroying the seal."


End file.
